The Elixir of the Black Dimond
by Johnny'shumiliatedgrape
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow agrees to attend Miss Swann's and Mister Turner's wedding at Port Royal. That night would forever change Jack's life.
1. A Wedding

** A/N: This isn't my first story. I abandoned my other one. I didn't have the strengths to keep it going. This was over a year ago. I hope anyone who read my story, will forgive me. I will try extremely hard to complete this one. Thank you.**

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean , nor any of the characters who I mention. The only thing I own is the events and characters which sprout from my neverland upon the page._

Captain Jack Sparrow boards his ship _The Black Pearl_ , still dripping in sea water from the ocean below. It was a warm day around noon. Having not changed a bit, Jack started to head towards his cabin with a drunken swagger. He stopped suddenly and looked around. Gibbs and other members of his make-shift crew were watching his intently, mouths open. Jack looked around curiously and point to himself, nearly falling.

"Savvy?" Jack says, saluting his members, swaggering slightly still.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouts, finally. "I thought ye died? At the battle, sir?" He added lowering his voice slightly.

"Gibbs, if there were be a battle the cap'n would know." Jack says, confused. "SO what be the battle that ye are sayin'?"

Wringing out his hair, he stops suddenly. Rubbing his temples and shaking his head, he sits down on a crate. Pausing , he scooted a little to the left of a splinter that had made it's way well into his bottom. Standing in front of him stood Gibbs. He looked determined not to look at Sparrow.

"Cap'n," Gibbs starts glancing down for a second. "What happened to ye clothes?" "Am I nekkid?" Jack asked, leaning towards him. "Aye, so it seems." Nodding his head, as if it were perfectly ordinary to arrive on your own ship, naked and bleeding.

"Hmmm. Let's get you cleaned up a bit." He stops, shaking his head. "Terrible luck to see the cap'n of a ship nekkid."

Anamaria steps forward, shaking her head slightly. Forcefully, she took Jack into his room. He was still shouting how to take back the bad luck when he reached the door to his cabin. Will was already inside writing a letter to his dear Elizabeth, who had not been feeling well at all. Shocked at his friend's nakedness, he still managed to lay Jack on his cot.He too was in denial that Captain Jack Sparrow was still among the living. Trying not to touch anything he pulled a frayed quilt from the trunk at the end of the bed and placed it over him, part of him anyway. Sweat was beginning to gather on Anamaria's lip and Will's as well. They debating over who would be putting clothes on him, finally flipping a coin. Will had lost; he was to change Jack. Apparently, during the fighting Jack had passed out cold. Will hoped he would have no idea he was naked when he awoke. Anamaria, on the other hand, had to clean up a deep cut in Jack's side.

Will put a shirt on Jack first, waiting to do the worst last. He grabbed a pair of breeches from the sniggering Anamaria. Sneering, he put the pants on him. Wanting him not to realize what was going on, they put legging and boots as well.Finally, they added the effects knowing he did not leave anywhere without them. He placed the wore hat on the bedstand next to him, which was laid against a bowl of apples. This was to remind Jack of Barbossa and his mistrust.

"That was absolutely disgusting," Will said, furious. "I hope never to see that particular sight again. I might end up in Davy Jones' locker if I do."

Silently, they left the room. When they closed the door behind them, the crew looked flabbergasted.

"He couldn't possible survived." Gibbs concluded.

"Not probable, Mr. Gibbs." Will said. "After all he is Cap'n Jack Sparrow," he added, mocking Jack.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized they were right. There couldn't be a way that he survived. But he did, thought Will. He was trying to remember. It was during the wedding of Elizabeth and himself.

**::: Flashback :::**

It was only a week after Elizabeth and Will decided to get married. Will was trying to contact Jack to invite him; after all it was going to be on a ship. Right in the night, to celebrate that no one was still truly undead. Jack could easily slip into the wedding and be unnoticed, if he would dress appropriate. After debating with Elizabeth, Will compromised that he and her both would go to Tortuga to get Jack and invite him.They could only hope that Jack went off to get rum at Tortuga. Being the pirate he was, Will commandeered a ship the same way he and Jack did last time. Elizabeth agreed to dress as a man, so it would be easier.

"Will, this is absurd." She mumbled when they reached the bottom of the ocean. She clearly didn't like being stuck under a boat or commandeering a ship. Secretly though, she loved the excited and was amazed at what she had been missing out on wearing breeches.

"Or brilliant," Will said looking back at her. She was still beautiful even when she was angry.

They reached a ship and let go of the boat. The name of the boat was , Difficile . They easily climbed the ropes and were lead to the main part. It was a ship taken from a pirate who was still in jail waiting to be hanged. It was fantastically empty. They eagerly started their journey. After about a day, they reached their point. _How different_, thought Elizabeth, _no guards? Oh well. Easier for us_. They walked into town. Many women began to stagger towards Will but, Elizabeth jealously took her sword out. They each moved away. They reached the Faithful Bridge to find Captain Jack Sparrow drinking rum with a whore on his knee.

"Aye, it's the whelp!" He shouted, slurring his words. "And Elizabeth, luv, you didn't come all this way did you to see ol' cap'n jack did ye?"

"Jack!" Will shouted. "Come on, I've got a lovely proposition for you!"

"Aye!" He shouted.

They lead him back to the ship, which Jack didn't notice at all but, obeyed anyways. They sobered him up with hot coffee, then told him of the weddings.

"Oh, a wedding, I love weddings!" Jack said.He was clearly still buzzed. The mman did love his rum, as Elizabeth knew well. "Drinks all around!"

"No, Jack," Elizabeth said, grabbing his hand. "We want you to come."

"Come to Port- um Port-," Jack said, nodding.

"Port Royal?" Elizabeth supplied.

"Right-o!"Jack said, smiling. "Ye want ol' cap'n to go there? I would be hanged fer sure."

"Not if you dressed appropriate, Jack," Will said.

"Am I not?" Jack questioned.

"For a pirate? Yes." Will said. "For our wedding? No."

" Well, a cap'n never changes 'imself," Jack said, shaking his head.Will and Elizabeth looked upset. They clearly were willing to compromise.

"Ye want me to come that bad?" Jack said

"You are the reason we can be together, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said, trying to flatter him. It worked. He smiled.

"We have an accord." He said. Putting out his hand Elizabeth shook it. Then Will.

"So, it's settled. We'll leave tonight. On this ship," Will said.

"What about my Pearl?" Jack replied, confused.

"We can't bring it into the port though," Elizabeth said, desperately. "Someone will surely notice it."

"I won't leave my pearl," Jack said, letting go of her hand. "I can't leave my pearl! She would be taken! As for meself and me crew, hanged by the neck until dead!"

"That can be arranged if we bring the pearl!" Elizabeth shouted, angry.

"What if we rowed the row boat to the ship we plan to marry on?" Will said, trying to compromise. "We can hide the Pearl around the corner. It won't be harmed if we put different sails on it. Do we have an accord?"

"Aye," Jack says, nodding. "What about this ship?"

"It's not ours," Will said, smiling. "We might as well sell it here, love?" He added to Elizabeth.

"Yes," she agreed. "Might as well make a profit."

So it was settled. They all left on _the Pearl_ after taking the flags from _the Difficile_ and putting on the Pearl. They weren't sure what to expect. They sailed all night and reached Port Royal early morning. They put the dingy in the water and rowed it to the ship called Allighy . They were lifted on to the ship. It was beautifully decorated already. There were cream colored carpets leading to the front of the ship. Only a single carpet was left white. It was thin and lead to the front, before the pew. The sun was just setting, Elizabeth took off to get ready.The guests would have to stand as they watched the blessed event. Gibbs and the rest of crew stood, confused on deck. Some of them were to ghastly to be in the ceremony, but were allowed to wait in the Captain's cabin.

"Jack," Elizabeth started. "You can't expect to not be recognized like that do you?"

"Hmm?" Jack said. "No, luv. A cap'n doesn't change his clothes."

"But everyone would notice you. We have something for you." Will said.

Before Jack hung a three piece suit. He looked at it. Then at Elizabeth. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Jack, it's only for one night. What a challenge!" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Might it be that I get the Difficile if I should wear it?" Jack said, smiling innocently, though his eyes told it all.

"Alright, do we have an accord?" Elixabeth said.

"Aye."

**::: End of flashback :::**

Will took the wheel. He wondered about Elizabeth. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong. She was probably just exhausted. At least that's my excuse, he thought. He looked towards the horizon. There was no movement. They seemed to not be moving at all but, they were, waves were still being made at the side. Will was beginning to daydream again. His thoughts turned back to that night.

**::: Flashback :::**

The night was beautiful. Jack Sparrow finally agreed to have his mane of hair put back into a ponytail. He didn't like having nothing jingling in his hair. But for _The Difficile_, he would do it. He looked quite different, without the beads and his kohl eyeliner. No one would recognize him tonight.

He secretly planned to make Will the captain of the Difficile as a wedding gift. He surely would accept. He was to square with his being a pirate. Jack didn't worry about Elizabeth. She would suit the part. He would even give them a while fifteen percent of his plunder. That is more the genreous for Jack.

It had started. Elizabeth began walking down the aisle wearing a pale fawn dress, it was simple and low cut hanging on her shoulders. A wreath of roses were in her hair which held the veil over her face.

The speech had began. Everything was going wonderfully. Jack stood obediently near Will, as the best man.He didn't have to pay attention. So, he didn't. If anyone should ask, Jack would say he was Will's Uncle Abraham.

"I do," Will said suddenly, shocking Jack.

"Do you Elizabeth Swann take this man to be you lawful wedded husband till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"I now pronounce you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. William Turner. You may kissyour bride, sir." The priest said.

Will unveiled Elizabeth and kissed her tenderly.He put his bandaged hand on her neck pulling her close. The crowd awwed and oohed. Jack smiled and looked down. Suddenly a ship appeared. It blew a canon right at _the Allighy_.

**A/N: I know. I know. A cliffy. I know! Please review or else I'll have your guts for garners! Hah! Just kidding, mates. Savvy? REVIEW! It's does the body good!**


	2. The Beginning

"I now pronounce you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. William Turner. You may kiss the bride, sir." The priest said. 

Will unveiled Elizabeth and kissed her tenderly.He put his bandaged hand on her neck pulling her close. The crowd awwed and oohed. Jack smiled and looked down. Suddenly a ship appeared. It blew a canon right at the Allighy.

* * *

**:::Still part 2: flashback:::**

Jack heard the great boom and tackled Elizabeth and Will quickly. Most of the guests screamed. The others who did not seemed speechless. _The Allighy_ was hit. A fire started in the lower quarters. Jack's crew came out immediately, blowing off their secrecy. Jack demanded that they all ready the canons. But unfortunently, it did not have any.

"Get in the boat, EVERYONE!" Jack shouted. He ran into the captain's quarters and grabbed his effects and hat that he had put aside. The guests were panicking. Norrington seemed ready to fight as well, until he recognized Jack Sparrow.

"Sparrow?" He shouted in disbelif.

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow to you mate," He said with a smirk. He was used to acting under pressure but, not without guns. Another blow was being made. "Get into the boat, Commodore."

Commodore did as was told. He helped get the bride and groom into the boat first. Then the rest of the guests attempted to get into the small boat. Jack's crew began to swim towards shore. They didn't know what to do without _The Pearl_, let alone weapons.

"Luv, get into the boat," Jack gestured at a small woman. She shook her head, eyes wide. The fire was spreading. It has reached the top deck. "This is not the time to panic. Jus' get into the boat."

Finally she jumped into the boat. Jack looked around, no one else was around. He jumped into the water. It was crisp and cool. He finally felt comfortable. _The Allighy_ burst into flames. The row boat made it's way slowly to shore. Many gillettes were already making ready at the ship that caused the attack. It was moving swiftly around the corner. _Oh no ye don't_, Jack thought. _Not to my Pearl._

"Get us a bloody ship," He said coldly to his crew. They gestured towards _the Dauntless_. Jack smiled. He had commandeered this exact ship before. He knew what to do. The rest of the crew was in the water and was swimming towards _the Dauntless_. When they reached the ropes, they were only just beginning. Jack made his way onto the ship, at last. He saw Will working on the main sail.

"What are ye doing?" Jack said.

"You don't think I'd let you have all the excitment do you?" Will said. He gestured his head towards the wheel. Elizabeth was steering. She screamed at Mr. Cotton to help ready the canons. The reply was, "Wind in yer sails! Wind in yer sails!"

"Sorry, luv," Jack said. "I'm the cap'n as of righ' now. Savvy?"

"Jack," Elizabeth screamed. Her eyes were cold with fire. She only gripped the wheel tighter and took a deep breath.

"Aye, lass," Jack said. Knowing his defeat. "Get to it then!"

She steered the ship towards _the Pearl_. The other ship, who caused the attack, was only ahead a little. The canons screamed and met there point, the other ship. Jack mouth opened in disbelif. It was _the Seven Hells._ He shook his head._ No_, he tought. But he was interrupted when a canon ball hit the main deck, it knocked the sail over. They still made their way towards it.

"FIRE!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice. Many canons blew. It hit _the Seven Hells_. Finally he saw the captain. It was Captain Octavia.

::: End of Flashback:::

Will decided to check on Jack. He told Anamaria to steer. Biggs shook his head, tlaking about bad luck to have a woman aboard. Will shook his head, and headed towards the captain's cabin. Jack was sitting up.

"Jack-" Will started.

"I know were mates, but, it's still Cap'n Jack," Jack was still the same.

"Ok, Cap'n Jack. Do you remember anything?" Will said.

"'Bout what?" Jack said, inclining his head.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Will said. He sat down with his head in his hands. He began to daydream but, really it was more of a nightmare.

**:::Flashback part 3:::**

Captain Octavia smiled. She was rather tall, with pale skin for a pirate. Her eyes were black, no end in sight. On her arm she had the brand of a pirate but, not tatoo. Instead it was on the back of her neck. It was of a dove sitting on a black dimond.

"FIRE IN THE 'OLE!" She screamed. Her crew was already on it. They were fairly old, unlike there Captain. She steered towards a ship, which she knew to be _the Black Pearl_. Finally, she thought.

Meanwhile, Jack was firing shots at _The Sevens Hells_. They got her many times. But still no fire started. It just merely slowed down. Finally they were side by side. They pirates yelled and growled at eachother. Jack took his sward and held it up. This was the signal. They began to board The Seven Hells.

The pirates clashed their swords. They never stopped it seemed to take hours. Mr Cotton took on two pirates. One of which was twice his size. He plunged his sward deep into the large man's stomach. The man winced in pain and fell over, but, not before he got Mr. Cotton's arm. Mr. Cotton smiled. He knew better. He tooks out his gun and shot the other pirate.

Will and Elizabeth seemed the most agressive. Will had already killed two pirates when he notices Elizabeth was climbing the main sail's ladder, a large man followed her.

"Get away!" Will shouted. The large man smiled. He continued to follow her. Elizabeth reached the crow's nest. She smiled and reached under her dress, which was now farily wet and dirty. Her shoes were gone. Her wreathe was gone as well. She pulled out a gun and shot the pirate. He looked shocked and fell backwards, hitting Will. Elizabeth was shocked. SHe made her way quickly down the ladder. She rolled the man over board and found Will. He was pretty out of it. But seeing Elizabeth he felt better.

"I love you." He said and smiled, his head in her lap.

"I love you too." She held him and grabbed her gun. She shot hte pirate that made their way towards them. He still had a smile on his face as he died.

Gibbs was below helping with the canons. In between shots he drank rum. They shot her again and again. They begin to run out of canon balls. But they knew what to do, they filled them with anything.

Jack was battling with Captain Octavia. She looked awfully gruesome. She wore knee long pants and a red shirt. Jack could tell it was covered in blood, whether it was her own or someone else's was a mystery. She wore a white bandana whichcovered her long black braid. It had dimonds and other stones weaved into it.He slashed his sward towards her.

"Come on, luv," He said. "It's over!"

She would not admit her defeat. Almost all of her men were injured. Many were being slid over board. She continued to fight with Jack until she was the only one standing. She would not stop. She plunged her sword into Jack's side. He didn't stop. He just pulled out the swaord and smiled. Deep down, he was in pain; but he wouldn't let her know that. She was breathing hard.

"Sparrow, this isn't over," She said.

"No. I believe it tis. And it's Cap'n to you. Savvy?" Jack said. Holding his sword at her neck. She plunged towards him. He knew what to do and finally had her with the sword at her throat. She pulled a dagger from her top and hit his side again. Jack fell over board. Octavia fell forwards. She said nothing. Gibbs went up to the side and looked over.

"Cap'n!" He screamed over and over. Many crew members dove over, including Will.

Elizabeth walked over to Ocatavia and whispered, "You'll burn in hell for this."

"I've got a seat reserved," Octavia said. She fainted. Some crew members took her down into the brig. There was nothing they would do to help her.

They didn't find Jack. What they didn't know was he was floating near a cove called The Hanged Man's Cove. As he landed on shore. _The Seven Hells_ sank gracefully.

**:::End of Flashback:::**

_But we didn't find him_, Will thought._He found us! Just jumped on board he did!_He looked over at Jack. Jack was looking ta him intently.

"You're one of them 'onest lads I was talking about, eh?" Jack said. He tried to sit up more but winced because of his side.

"Jack, I don't know how to start," Will said.

"The beginning would be good, mate." Jack said.

**A/N: I know a cliffie. Whoo hoo! I got a review, Apparently though, I screwed up when I made the story and now! I have three. I deleted two because I fixed it. But i also deleted a review. I am so sorry!**

Reply to Reviews:

Captain-Ammie: Thank you I am so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too! My first review yay!


	3. On the Verge of Tears

:::End of Flashback::: 

_But we did find him_, Will thought. He looked over at Jack. Jack was lookingat him intently.

"You're one of them 'onest lads I was talking about, eh?" Jack said. He tried to sit up more but winced because of his side.

"Jack, I don't know how to start," Will said.

"The beginning would be good, mate." Jack said.

* * *

After a while, Captain Octavia woke up. She smelled something, it was very odd. She looked down and realized what it was. Human flesh. _Apparently, they don't clean up down here_, she thought miserably. She closed her eyes, trying to relax. She wouldn't let herself fall asleep. It didn't feel safe. Then it hit her. Everything was slowly coming back. The big things hit first, but it was the details that hurt.

_After everthin' that's 'appened to me_, she thought bitterly, _it's all been taken away. Aga_in. She only wanted to make a name for herself. Once she accomplished that she wanted more. So much more. She wanted to be the greatest pirate anywhere. Octavia sat on her hands. They betrayed her. On her fingernails they were marks; ingraved under her flesh. It was the shape of a dimond. Black and cold. She had the habit of wearing gloves on wearing paint on them. She had to stop because she didn't want a name like, _'Black Handed Jill'_ or _'The Gloved Hand.'_ Therefore, she painted them. It was only after that she noticed that even paint wouldn't cover them. She had to make herself relax. _Take a deep breathe_, she thought. Not that she even took her own advice let alone her mother's.

**::Memory::**

"Octavia!" Her mother screamed. "Get out! GET OUT NOW!" She was standing in the doorway of their place. Next to her was a man, kissing her neck. Octavia smelled the rum on him.Her mother's voice was the only thing that frightened her. Quickly, she put her head down respectfully and muttered, "Yes ma'am."

Octavia wasn't suppose to called her mother, 'mother.' It would ruin her reputation. Her mother had a man in the place very few times, because her mother's work was expensive. Not many men could afford it. So, Octavia played the maid. The cook. The adult. Her mother played the part of, what else?, the whore. The strumpet. The Lady of the Night. Still she was her mother's child.

Octavia walked out of the place quietly. The thick gleaming doors slammed behind her, making the glass windows shake. She couldn't call it a house, for it was too large. But it wasn't a mansion because it was owned by a whore.They had a large place because her mother, Olivia, was one of the favorites. Octavia's father was a pirate. A scalawag. A criminal. She would never know who. She didn't even want to. Not that it could do her any good now. All she wanted to do was get away. Go somewhere where she couldn't be connected to her mother's looks.

Olivia had curly frizzy black hair and startling eyes. They were green. A neon green. She had a petite nose, and high cheek bones. A slender waist was what the men wanted so that's what her mother had. Everynight after her mother ate, she went outside and threw it all up. Her only fault, besides that she wouldn't eat, was her teeth. They were not straight or white, but crooked and an ugly color. Octavia looked very similar to her mother. Even at the age of twelve, she was told she would be a wonderful 'Lasy of the Night.'

Octavia had black hair too; but it came in waves. She had black eyes, which she assumed came from her father. She was very tall and was slender too. She wouldn't let her hair down so she kept it in a long black braid. She had a slender waist, which her mother hated. She even had a graceful long neck.

Once she was out of the house, she made herself take a deep breathe. She had to stay calm. She didn't want anything to show. _Why?_ she thought._ I hate this bloody curse!_

This was referred to as the Elixir of The Black Dimond. She thought back to the time of when she was littler. The Elixir of the Black Dimond was death to anyone who could break it in half and pour it's contents to poison someone. Octavia got this curse when her mother decided she didn't want a child; back when Octavia was three of four. Olivia poured the contents into the food. _How had she even got the damn thing!?_ Octavia thought. But she knew that already. Octavia's mother got it as a payment. For being a whore. The man gave it to her. The next day her mother could hardly contain herself as she poured the poison in to her daughter's food. Octavia didn't even taste it. But she felt it.

Her fingernails were on fire! That felt that way anyways. Her eyes felt as though they were being gouged! She tried to scream but she couldn't. The chair fell over back wards, and Octavia hit her head. The last thing she could remember was her mother's laugh. The laugh of a whore.

**::End of Memory::**

Silently, tears slid down Octavia's face. She was depressed. She had lost everything. Her ship, her crew, her life. She crawled in pain back to the corner. Her head hurt. Suddenly, she heard the door open. she wiped her tears and laid down. She pretended to be asleep.

"Get up," a voice whispered. She couldn't tell who it was.

"What do ye want now?!" She yelled. "Ye sank me ship, ye killed me crew, and took everythin' of value to me!"

"Is tha' all?" The voice said.

"Wha' do ye mean? Is tha' all? Are ye bloody daft-" She was cut off. The person, it had to be a man, dragged her upstairs.There could have been more then one. The light burned and she closed her eyes. She would have done that anyways, even if it was dark.

"Octavia-" The voice said.

"No matter what ye think, I'm still a Cap'n. Aye?" she said.

"As true as that be," the voice said. "Ye're under me control now. Savvy?"

She opened her eyes. It was Jack Sparrow standing in front of her. She gasped, opening her mouth wide. It can't be, she thought. They stuffed a rag into her mouth and gagged her. Then they tied her hands.

"Gibbs, if ye be so kind," Jack said. "Take the gag outta 'er mouth." Gibbs did so.

"Now, now, miss Octavia is it?" Jack said.

"Cap'n Octavia." She said.

"Aye, Cap'n Octavia," He turned ad smiled at his crew. "Wha' is it tha' ye tried to take over me ship now?"

"I'm a bloody pirate."

"Obviously," A crew member said. She looked that way. _Bootstrap?_ she thought.

"Bootstrap?" she said. Too much was going on. Her head was spinning. She stumbled. The man called Gibbs held on tighter.

"My name is Will Turner. I am Bootstrap's son-" Will said,. He was going to go on but, Jack gave him and stern look.

"Cap'n," Jack said, bringing her attention once again to him. "Ye never answered me question."

"But I did. I'm a pirate."

"I'm afraid tha's not good enough, luv," Jack said. He motioned his head. Gibbs nodded and took her back down to the brig.

For the second time she fainted. Where the nightmares claimed her.

**::Memory part 2::**

She woke up. She was on a beach. It was after her mother poisoned her and assumed her to be dead. Her eyes burned as did her hands. She looked at them. On the nails were tiny's dimonds. Black dimonds. She didn't understand why. She got up. She stumbled but, made her way back to the place; which was amazing because she was so you. She opened the back door.

"What is it!?" Her Mother screeched.

"Mommy, I hurt!" She said, her lips trembling. She only three of four.

Her Mother looked at her in disbelif. She took a deep breathe. It hadn't clamied her daughter. She closed her eyes and took her to a room. The room was dark and her mother went out to the yard and brought back a bucket. She dipped a cloth in it and place on her daughter's face.

"I'm sorry," She said, in a monotone voice.

"Mommy..." Octavia reached for her Mother to hold her. Olivia pursed her lips and took her in her arms, stiffly. She hummed a tune and laid her down. Octavia fell asleep next to her mother. This would be the only time that her mother would hold her like this. As if she loved her.

**::End of Memory part 2::**

Octavia didn't wake. But in her dreams she jumped years ahead. To the time of her twelfth year.

**::Memory part one- continued::**

She walked into the bar. With her head down she looked at the barmaid's shoes. She kenw she wasn't suppose to be here because she as only twelve.

"What's wrong, dear?" She said. Lifteing the child's head up she looked into her eyes. Trying not to flinch at the dark eyes. she took her to the back room and left. When she came back she handed Octavia a glass of sweet water.She sat down on the bed and looked at the sky, it was dark and gray.

"Thank you." Octavia said. When she was done she walked back out. The barmaid smiledat her, Ocatavia returned the smile.

She sat on a stool near the bar. She was listening to the sounds around her. Men were fighting over a whore, who wasn't very pretty. Another man was drunk and passed out on the floor. Fists were flying and women were cheering. Bottles broke, and men collasped.

Then she overheard a quiet voice. Much too quiet.

"Lieutenet," a man said. He wore a red coat. He had hair that was curled as well. _How odd!_ " We can't possibly stay here."

"Ah, but James, we can," An much older man said.He had white hair and a similar outfit, but, it had medals on it. "We have to find a way for you to earn more respect."

"Uncle, I will!" The younger man shouted. People stared. He lowered his voice. "It will take time. I will become Commodore, you'll see. I shall even marry a fine woman!"

"Where, James?" The older man sighed. "I think nothing will happen. You are old enough to marry but you live alone. I truly thought after the crossing from England that you could change!"

"I will!" The younger man shouted. He was unheard this time because a new fight broke out. Octavia was now immersed in the conversation, she didn't even bother to look subtle. She stared at them.

"James! Lower your voice!" The old man hissed. He notices Octavia looking at them. He smiled and said to her, "Come her, Miss."

She went over there hands clasped and head down. She expected to be hit. When nothing came she looked up. The old man looked concerned.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Octavia, sir." She mumbled.

"Miss Octavia, How nice. I am Commodore Leahe." The man said.

"He's only the first one!" The younger man said, threw clenched teeth.

"Miss Octavia, did you overhear anything?" Commodore Leahe said.

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry." Octavia said. She was on the verge of tears.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. I was hoping you had. You see, Octavia. My nephew, James Norrington, needs a household staff. See?"

"Sir?"

"Would you be willing to come back to Port Royal and be a maid?" The Commordoe said bluntly. "I understand you'd have to consult your parents. I could talk to them, if you-"

"No, sir. That wouldn't be nesscessary. My Mother is... sick." She said. She didn't want this man to knw her mother was a whore.

"What about your father, dear?"

"He's away." Which was true. He had been gone for twelve years.

"Ahh, I see. Well, I shall right down my name here-" He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his name. "If you're intrested, please be at the docks at nin in the morning."

"Yes, sir." She take the paper. She folded it in half neatly.

"Good bye, Miss Octavia."

She smiled again. She home to find her mother outside, throwing things at the man.She slippeddown the side yard and went to the back door.

"What?" Her mother said. Her hair was dishelved and her dress mussed up.

" A man wants me to go with him-"

"So, go." Her mother said. Then she went to the table and ate. It was a closed matter.

Octavia put her head down and went to the room. She took asack and put her dress in it and a bandanna that was on the bed. It was white. Then she sat down and cried. That was all she owned.

**A/N: Well, here you go! I hope you like it. Any questions just email me! Should I keep this going?**

**Thank you to Lord Harven: Glad you liked it. It took me straight days to think of those names! lol.SO glad you like it!**

**Fairy Pwincess: I hope i can carry on! I hope I hope i hope! Hope you like this chappie!**


	4. Bad Feelin's

She smiled again. She home to find her mother outside, throwing things at the man.She slipped down the side yard and went to the back door. 

"What?" Her mother said. Her hair was dishelved and her dress mussed up.

"A man wants me to go with him-"

"So, go." Her mother said. Then she went to the table and ate. It was a closed matter.

Octavia put her head down and went to the room. She took a sack and put her dress in it and a bandanna that was on the bed. It was white. Then she sat down and cried. That was all she owned.

* * *

"So, what should we do with 'er?" Jack said to Will. He meant Octavia.

"We should do something with her?" Will said, smiling.

"What a man can do, and what a man can' do.." Jack muttered under his breath.

"You know what we should do," Will said. He looked at Jack. Jack was sitting there swirling his rum in the bottle.

"Tha's what everyone thinks..." Jack said. He waved his hand at Will to close the matter.

Will wouldn't let it go. "What do you mean?"

"I sai' ne'er mind," Jack said sternly. He took a large gulp of his rum. It was nearly gone.

Will sighed. It was fairly dark outside. The sun was just setting. He breathed in the air with his eyes closed. All his thoughts immediatly turned to Elizabeth. _I wonder how she is_, he thought. _I need to get back to her._ He scrunched up his eyes even tighter. Then he opened them. Jack wasn't by his side anymore. He looked around, frantic. Jack was at the bow. He was sitting with his legs dangling over it. Will walked over to him.

"Wonder how Elizabeth is doin'..." Jack said.

"Why?"

"I dunnno. I 'ave a bad feelin'..." Jack muttered, shrugging it off.

Will was nervous. He leaned against the railing. "Jack... that's not good enough!"

"Cap'n... No. Now's not the time. Somethin's wrong.." Jack dropped his bottle into the ocean.Then he walked to Anamaria, who was steering.

"Cap'n.." She muttered. She was tired. No one else was allowed to steer besides herself, Jack and Will. The past few days she had been the only one steering.

"Anamaria, will ye check on our guest?" Jack asked.

"Does it really matter if she be good?" Anamaria said.

"Jus' do it," Jack said.

Anamaria shrugged and walked off. She could hear Will behind her. She turned around.

"Do ye 'ave a problem?" She said, hands on her hips.

"I just thought I'd watch you. You know.." Will said, shrugging.

"Jus' because Elizabeth ain' 'ere doesn't mean ye 'ave to watch me. Got it?" Anamaria said.

"Sorry," Will said.

"Nothin' to be apoligizin' for," She looked at Will. Her hands left her hips. "Wha's wrong?"

"I can't protect her," Will said.

"Aye, it's true. Ye can't watch 'er if she ain' 'ere. Don'-" Anamaria was cut off.

"Don't you tell me not to worry! It's all I can do while I'm this far away!" Will said, angry.He put his head down.

"Will, she be alrigh'," she said. She looked at him concerned.

"I'd say you're going soft there," Will said, laughing.

"Don' tell no one," she said, smiling. She'd lighten up on him this once. Then she headed down to the brig. Octavia was sitting in the corner. She had her hands around her knees. Her head was turned toward the wall. They couldn't tell if she was sleeping.

"Octavia?" Will said.

"Mmm?" Octavia replied. She turned her head towards them. Her eyes were too dark to tell how she was feeling. Her face was pale, as it always was. She licked her chapped lips and cleared her throat. She began coughing. She stopped finally.

Will cleared his throat. "How are.... umm... you doing?"

"I can see ye don' really care. Jus' leave me be now," Octavia said. She turned her head back around.

"Alrigh'," Anamaria said, heading back up the stairs. Will grabbed her arm.

"You don' read people very well, for a pirate," He hissed. They headed back down.

"Wha' do ye want now?" Octavia said. She stood up, stumbling. She grabbed on to the bars, and her head. Then she felt her way towards Will and Anamaria. For this paticular prisoner, they had no lantern.

"Octavia-Cap'n Octavia-" Will started. He didn't know what to say to her. _How are you? Do you need anything? How can I help you?_ Anamaria was lighting a lantern. She didn't look happy about it. Though she'd never be happy taken care of someone who almost kill Jack.

"No," Octavia said. Her eyes looked at them threw the bars. Will noticed something. They was a white dot in her eyes.It was an odd shape. _A dimond..._ he thought. It had not been there before. _Or had it?_ He wondered. He had been so preoccupied with Elizabeth that he may have overlooked some details. Anamaria saw it too.

"Wha's in yer eye?" Anamaria said.

"It's nothing. Nothing. Um... Leave me alone. Please?" Octavia said as she scrambled back to the corner. _Damn!_ she thought angrily. _They saw it... now I can't take it back._

"Maybe we should bring the cap'n down here. Aye?" Will said. He wasn't going to budge.

"No. No, please." Octavia said, desperatly. _No, this can't be happenin'_, she thought. _But why would it happen now? I'm not even angry. Not as angry as before._

"Before..." Ocatavia said, repeatign what she thought.

"Before wha'?" Anamaria said, frustrated. She didn't even want to help this person!

"Ne'er you min'! Now leave!" Octavia shouted.

"I mind," Will said, quietly. Not trying to upset her more, he whispered, "We can't help if you don't tell us anything. Ye know?" Willhad been picking up the pirate's slang.

"No," she muttered threw clenched teeth. _No one will ever know!_ she thought. _Not now, not ever. I'll take it to me grave._

"Looky 'ere, 'cap'n', if ye wan' to be called that still, why don'tcha jus' tell us?" Anamaria said.

"I would rather die. Now if ye don' min'... I need me sleep," Octavia said. She curled up in the corner. The lights flickered on her shadow. It was alarming to see.Her shoulders heaved as if she was crying; but, there was nothing to cry. No tears to take their pathes down her cheek.

"I'll bring you down some food, I s'ppose. We can't kill you after all," Will said, nodding. He turned the lantern down to a dull light. He motioned for Anamaria to come. She shook her head.

"I'll stay 'ere. Go get some food," she said. Will nodded.

When he left, Anamaria sat down.

"I understan' ye know," Anamaria said, barely audible. She was leaning against the cell, playing with the hem of her skirt. _This won' be easy_, she thought. She glanced at Octavia.

"No, ye couldn' possibly," Octavia whispered.

"Aye, but I do. Ye know that. Hard, I s'ppose, loosin' yer ship.." Anamaria's voice trailed off. She stood up.

"Wet down 'ere init?" Anamaria smiled. Octavia turned around. The corners ofOctavia's mouth twitched.

"S'ppose," Octavia said. "It's the stench that get me, though."

"Aye, we shoulda got ridda that body days ago but, we ne'er did. Now, none of the crew'll touch it-" Anamaria stopped. "Would ye like to change? I mean... I 'ave somethin' ye could wear..."

"No-" Octavia snapped. "I mean no... thank ye though."

"Well, s'ppose Will'll be down 'ere soon, give ye some food," Anamaria stood up, nodding. "I'll leave ye ter yer thoughts now."

Anamaria left. Octavia counted the steps that her boots made. _Thirteen,_ she counted, _unlucky that tis. Oh well..._ she thought. _At least I get some food._

After a while Will came down with a plate of bread, apples, and water.

"Well... 'bye then," Will said. He scratched his head and sighed. Then he headed back upstairs. The lantern flickered and slide as they went up and down on top of the waves.

_Great_, Octavia thought. She chewed on the bread. She finished off the bread and picked up the crumbs with her finger and stuck them in her mouth. She bit into the apple and felt the sweetness in her mouth. She left the core on the plate after she devoured the apple. She drank the water in one gulp with drops leading down her chin, along with some apple. She was full. Octavia wiped her face with her already dirty sleeve.

_Now_, she thought, as she lay down to sleep. _Back to the nightmare... as if I 'ad a choice.This is what they call thoughts! These nightmares?_

**A/N: Somethings' up with it won't let me sign in! So I can't update right now! Grr! Oh well. I can always write another chappie, I guess. I tried really hard to keep my grammer good. Hopefully it it! Lol. I know I left you all hanging again, but, it's more fun this way! For me anyways. Lol. I hope you guys Anamaria in this. I didn't want her to be all pissy all the time. By the way, yes, Elizabeth with be in the story soon enough.**

**Note to the reviewers:**

**CaptainAnna13: Glad you think so! Lol. I was going for the dark look. Lol. It's about to get even more dark, or mysterious. Hope you like it!**

**Tigerlily: Hopefully, the more I write the better I get at grammar. Lol. I dunno, I'm blonde. Hah! Hope you keep on reading.**

**Ta!**


	5. Octavia's Fault

_Great_, Octavia thought. She chewed on the bread. She finished off the bread and picked up the crumbs with her finger and stuck them in her mouth. She bit into the apple and felt the sweetness in her mouth. She left the core on the plate after she devoured the apple. She drank the water in one gulp with drops leading down her chin, along with some apple. She was full. 

_Now_, she thought, as she lay down to sleep. Back to the nightmare... as if I had a choice.This is what they call thoughts! These nightmares?

**::WARNING!!! SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD... YE BE WARNED!::**

Anamaria took one last look at Octavia before she made her way on to the ship. She wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. She had left a human being down in the brig. What if it was wrong? she thought. She knew that Octavia had a lot of dignity. She had gained a ship, a crew, and made herself a name rather fast. She was well known all over the ocean. But wha' abou' before tha'? Anamaria wondered. Did she always want to be a pirate? No one knew. It was like on day a lass appeared and she ruled the world. No one knew where she came from.She never told anyone. Not even her crew. Which is like family! Anamaria thought.

Will caught her eye. He looked at her funny. She rolled her eyes at him. He motioned his head back towards the wheel. Jack was steering. He seemed unusually alert. Anamaria shrugged. They both walked up to the front. Anamaria cleared her throat.

"Cap'n?" She said tentivly.

"Wha'?" He mumbled.

She her throat again. "Wha' be bothin' ye?"

"'ave ye 'eard from Elizabeth?" He turned to Will.

"No. Why?" Will said. He took a step towards Jack.

"I already told ye. I 'ave a bad feelin'. Where is she?" Jack said. He looked concerned.

"She's safe. She said she was in her last letter..." Will's voice trailed off.

"Where is she?" Jack repeated.

"She's in Port Royal... she wasn't feeling well..." Will looked down.

"Aye. Port Royal is where we be 'eaded then. Anamaria?"

"Cap'n?"

"Tell the crew to hurry."

"Aye Cap'n." She said. She took off down the stairs and yelled at the crew to hurry and when they questioned her. She took out her sword and yelled, "Who are ye to ask questions? Jus' do it." She had no patience. She had never seen Jack this way before.

"Jack... what do you think happened?" Will asked.

"I swear if I knew, mate. I'd tell ye." Then Jack left the wheel. He made his was down to his cabin and slammed the door. Will took the wheel immediately. He was more worried now then ever. Jack had a good instinct. What could be wrong? Will wondered. The more he wondered the worse things seemed to get. He finally asked Anamaria to steer for him. She nodded, and smiled.

"Ye 'ave to 'ave faith. Savvy?" She said.

Will nodded. He was pale and worried. Nothing anyone said could help him until he saw his wife, Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Captain Octavia sat in the corner determined to focus on the wood below. She always thought it was a shame that such beautiful wood ended up down in the sea.But other things reminded her of wood as well..._I wonder how_... she was going to think family, but, all the people she considered family was dead.

She notice something on the floor. It was a letter. A letter to William, she noticed. It read:

_My beloved William,_

_I love you. I miss you. I wait for you always. Although it's only been a mere week since I saw you last. Everything is fine in Port Royal. Father is busy as usual. He is still shaken up about the battle. He had never wanted to see a battle for years to come. He shall live though.  
I'm not feeling very well. The maids have tolld me to lay down and rest while I can. They are quite right. I shall send this toTortuga where you'll pick it up. I know you'll be able to feel me right threw the pages. In your hands theat are so like my own, they are my hands._

_I love you, Will._

_Yours truly forever,_

_Elizabeth_

_Elizabeth?_ Octavia thought. _I bet she's William's bonny lass_. She smiled and folded the note up. She held it in her pocket and thenlet go. She didn't even realize the battle Elizabeth wrote about was the one Octavia caused. Although she tried to fight it, Octavia fell into a fretful sleep.

-

Will went to his room. If you want to call it that. It was near Jack's room but, nowhere near as nice. Will was thankful to even have a place of his own. So, he didn't complain. He sat on his cot and searched his pockets. He only had one thing in mind that he wanted. Elizabeth's letter. He smiled at the thought of reading her neat curly writing.

It was gone.He looked on the floors. _Where is it?_ He thought furiously. It was his only way to know that she was safe. For now anyways.

-

Anamaria was steering, barely paying attention to where she was going. She too was worried. _Why?_ she thought. Deep down she know why, when Jack was ever worried or concerned it put the whole crew on eggshells. She continued to steer for what seemed like hours. No movement was happening on the ship. It was very peaceful.

Just then Will came up. He was scratching his head and muttering. He didn't notice Anamaria; whether he did intentionally or not Anamaria couldn't know.He wasn't even looking up.

"CanI help ye?" Anamaria said. When he looked up he looked surprised but, then he smiled. _Not a true smile, eh?_ she thought. _'e's all worried_.

"Have you seen a letter?" He asked.

"Those are them things tha' family write, aye?" She joked. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Yes..." He said. "But this paticular letter... was erm... very special to me."

"Oh..." She said embaressed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn' a said somethin' like tha'." She said. She couldn't stand looking at Will so she stared into the horizon.

"It's alright... I just..." He was going to say something else but instead he said, "Nevermind..."

Anamaria nodded and watched him go down to the brig.

-

Octavia was dreaming. It was so awful. So surreal. But it was all true.

**::Dream/nightmare::**

Octavia finished crying. She realized there was no use to it. It made her face and red and blotchy. And when she cried she got angry;which was never a good thing. She went over to a window and looked at the reflection before her. She hated it. She loathed it.

She went back into the kitchen and saw her mother. She was washing up after dinner. She was swinging her hips and humming a song as she dumped the dishes into the warm water.

"What are you still doing here?" She said. There was no love in her eyes, only hatred.

"I am your daughter you know?" Octavia said.

"No, dearie. You are a mistake." She said, she never stopped washing the clothes.

Just then a sloppy man came to the window. He looked drunk and was missing teeth. Oddly enough he was trusted with a sword that hung at his waist. Your mother gave you a cold stare and she looked away. He smiled widely when he saw her point to the door and lick her teeth.

"Milday," He muttered. She smiled.

"Just let me make myself more comfortable," she said. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." She nodded at Octavia's room.

He opened the door to the room and looked confused but, unbuttoned his shirt with the door open. Then he took his belt and sword off and set then on the floor next to the room. Finally he undid his boots and kicked them off. A few moments later her mother appeared in a tight corset showing her bosoms very obviously, a pair or see-threw panties with an even more obvious hole and black tights. Her hair was let down upon her back. He smiled widely when he saw her and she shut the door.

Octavia knew it wasn't time to leave yet so she sat at the table. Loud moans escaped the door and she heard a thumping. Her mother's screech of pleasure was so loud that Octavia closed her eyes and covered her ears. Finally Octavia knew it had settled down in there, so she uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear on it.

"Who is that lil' girl in the house?" she heard the man grumble. _This isn't a house_, Octavia thought. _It's a prison._

"No one," was the answer she heard.

"She looked mighty nice..." He mumbled.

"Aren't I enough for you, mister?" Olivia said playfully.

"Well, o' course you are... but, that lil' thing out there would feel mighty nice... I bet.." He stopped. "I would pay ye more, of course for her-erm- pleasure?"

"Is that so?" Octavia heard her mother getting up.

Octavia jumped away from the door. Her mother opened the door and peaked her head out. She was naked and her hair was a mess.

"Octavia, dear" she said sweetly. "Come here, darling."

Octavia shook her head no, fiercely. Her mother's smile disappeared. She came out and Octavia cringed.

"Get in there now," her mother growled.

"No." Octavia said simply.

Her mother smiled and called the man. He came out grinning. She nodded at him, smiling. He breathed deep. Octavia took notice not to look at him. She looked at the wood on the floor._How pretty it is,_ she thought trying to get her mind off the naked man in front of her.He took hold of her upper arm and threw her in the room. He came in and shut the door.

"Aren't you a pretty lil' thing?" He said. He came over to her and Octavia was shaking like mad.

"I bet yer even more pretty without clothes..." He said. He gripped her dress. Octavia shut her eyes, tight. He had her dress and petticoat off. He gasped at her thin waist. He threw her on the bed. The anger inside Octavia was unleashed. She screamed.

"Aww... ye've ne'er done this a fore?" He said. He took pieces of her ripped petticoat and tied her hands to the bed post. "Wouldn't want you to get antsy, eh?" He smiled and licked her navel. He began to go lower until Octavia blocked out everything. Until this awful pleasure began to hit her. She gasped because she was unable to speak.

"I haven't even started missy.. aren't you young.." He muttered. Then she opened her eyes. He had another piece of petticot in his hands. He tied it around her mouth. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

He bit her, hard. Then he appeared to decide against tieing her mouth, as he undid the mouth gag. Then he smiled wider. He shoved himself in her mouth. When she gagged and coughed he moaned. Her throat was sore and sheswallowed to ease the pain. It only made him smile.He finally tied the mouth gag back around her. Then he laughed. It was sour and cruel, that laugh.

Then she felt pain. As if she was being ripped open. Then man moaned louder. He grunted and made all sorts of noises. Octavia knew she was going to die. She felt it. _How could pain be this bad without dying?_ She made no noises. She wouldn't give him any more satisfaction. Tears shot down her face. She tried to move but, realized what pleasure it caused him. Instead she stayed unusually still.

She blocked everything out. The awful pleasure, the cloth around her wrists, and of course, the pain. She would never forget it.

Then she heard her name...being called...

**:::End of dream/nightmare:::**

Will walked down the steps to the brig.The keys in his pockets jingled with each step. _Perhaps..._ he thought. He heard a strange noise. It was Octavia!

He rushed over to the cell where she was being held. She was crying, tears screaming down her face. _She was in pain!_ He realized. He shook the keys in his pockets. He found the right one and crawled to Octavia. He said her name.

"Octavia, miss," He said. "It's a dream, luv..."

She wouldn't wake up. He shook her until she opened her eyes. Immediately she felt mixed emotions, her pride being crushed for crying and being seen in such pain. Joy, as well, for being brought out of the nightmare, which was so awful that whoever brought her out of was surely a knight in on a white horse. She only wanted to be comforted. She took action of the latter, throwing herself crying into Will's arms. She felt the letter crinkle in her pocket. He didn't know what to do at first. But, the letter was out of his mind.

"Shh... shh..." He muttered. "It's okay, see? It was only a night terror."

"No," she wimpered. He patted her head and rubbed her back. "It was real..."

A few mintues later she had stopped crying and let go of Will.

"I'm sorry." She said, embaressed. She lowered her eyes, which were blotchy.

"It's not your fault..." He said. He looked up at her. He smiled.WIll kew not to pry at this sensitive subject."Don't worry yerself about it."

She nodded. _But it was her fault, wasn't it?_ she thought.

-

**A/N: First things first, sorry for taking so long to update. Second of all, sorry that I updated. It took me a long time to figure out what should happen to Octavia after she decided to leave. I'm sorry I came up with something so cruel. Maybe I shouldn't have been so cruel(or detailed)? But I s'ppoe that's the way her past is/was. Please forgive me. For everything.**

**Thanks to reviewers: ((packing suitcase so you won't kill me for the chappie))**

_**Homewreaker: Thanks for the review and I love yer story too! I understand about missing names and messing up. As you can tell. Lol.**  
_**((lost hair brush... aww)**  
_CaptainAnna13: It will all be clear about the dimond stuff soon enough. Please, don't kill me for being cruel to Octavia! Things will look up for her soon! I hope! :-/ ((buys plane ticket online... books motel)  
Tinkthefairy:Thanks for the compliment.. maybe I took too long to update... and now you'll be all mad that I did this... and now you wish you hadn't read it at all. I hope these thoughts don't dross your mind.  
_**((whistles innocently))  
**_A Bit closer, Johnny: Yeah.. I know you feel bad for her now.. She was only twelve.. Oy! Thanks for the compliment.  
_**((takes bags and leaves))**

**Yeah, I'm not really leaving, just don't kill me ((shields self with arms)). Um... It wouldn't be much of a story though if she had a happy childhood though savvy? right? maybe?**

**I'll update real soon. Promise. : ) But only if you R&R. Ok? Five reviews ladies and gents! That seems fair, right? Tell yer friends if you like it, or not. Please? It truly keeps me writing.**


	6. Anticipation and Arguments

**A/N: Boy! I guess it was ignorant of me to ask you a minimum of 5 reviews but i couldn't hep myself. lol. As to your requests I will talk about Jack. Which makes me completely nervous because I know how complex a character he is. But I will try. (Taking any suggestions about Jack if I get it wrong)**

"Shh... shh..." He muttered. "It's okay, see? It was only a night terror."

"No," she wimpered. He patted her head and rubbed her back. "It was real..."

A few mintues later she had stopped crying and let go of Will.

"I'm sorry." She said, embaressed. She lowered her eyes, which were blotchy.

"It's not your fault..." He said. He looked up at her. He smiled. "Don't worry yerself about it."

She nodded. _But it was her fault, wasn't it?_ she thought.

* * *

Jack went to his cabin. He walked in and looked around. He truly felt home whenever he was here. There was no point in denying it though, it couldn't get him through this. He walked over to a manificent cabinet. It was large and made of a wood that was only found in Madagascar. He opened it up and stuck his head in. There were a few bowls, some fruit, which was rancid because they had not been ashore for weeks. But no rum. Nothing to erase the pain. _There's somethin' wrong here,_ he thought angrily. _Honestly!_ He shut the cabinet doors and lead himself over to hit cot. It had a fla pillow and a blanket his grandmother had made. No one knew anything aout him. On the Black Pearl 'feelings' was the 'f-word.' So, nothing was ever or will ever be said. He plopped himself over and folded the pillow in half. _I hate bad feelin's,_ he thought, _they're ne'er good.Why am I gettin' meself so worked over? The lass is probably juss giddy._

Suddenly, Will came in. His shirt was half wet. He looked remotely fretful as if he might jump over board and swim to Elizabeth faster. His eyes showed only compassion for Elizabeth.

"Aye?" Jack said sitting up.

"The girl-"

"Wha' girl? There is no girl on my ship..." Jack muttered.

"Octavia. She's a mess, Jack."

"Wha'?" Jack said. He was suddenly alert. "Wos wrong wif her?"

"Well-"

"She 'urt? On fire? Food Poisonin'? Wha'? All the sudden she be sick. Well 'hat's bloody wonderfu'." Jack said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Jack if you'd let me get a word out. She has been crying. Havin' night terrors she is. What should we do abou' it?" Will said, Jack stood up.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're the cap'n." Will said. _Why is he bein' so difficult now?_ He thought.

"Well even when I'll tell ya wha' to do, you do the exac' opposite anyway. Do your fancy, dear William." He was face to face with Will now. "Cos even if I told ye to wai' cos the lass is likely to be upset wif her ship gone an' all, you still won' wai' until the oppurtune moment."

"When's that? When she jumps overboard?" Will said, angry.

"She's not very likely do tha' from down there now can she? There's no hole in the wall anymore, aye? Sides that, there's no we-" He motioned the both of them "- anyways why do you care for the young missy down there? Elizabeth is 'as more of a chance bein' 'urt then her."

"I went down there to read my letter from my wife. Again. To see if there is something there."

"Well, where is it then? 'til you decide wha's wrong, juss leave. Savvy?"

Gibbs entered to see two very angry men. Will was red in the face and Jack was up in his face. They both turned to look at him.

"Ill juss be leavin'." Gibbs smiled, nervously. He shut the door forgetting to tell the Captain something. Anamaria saw him and said, "Wha' did he say then, eh?"

"To wha'?"

"Ne'er you mind. Don' touch the wheel. Ill be righ' back," she said rolling her eyes. She walked back over to the cabin and opened up. She felt the anger in the room.

"Erm, we abou' there, cap'n..." she mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Aye." Jack said, softening up for a moment then taking a step back from Will.

"What be the problem, gents?" She asked as she entered the room and leaned against the door. _I best not leave,_ she thought.

_She better leave,_ Jack thought. When he saw she wasn't he sighed.

"It's the girl."

"Oh, Elizabeth knows enough to take care of herself. Ye have no faith."

"Not her," Will said. He put his hands behind his back and looked down. Anamaria put her hands acrossed her chest and stood more alert.

"Who then?" She asked.

"Octavia," Jack said, rolling his kohl lined eyes. There was a gleam of laughter that was held behind those eyes. A secret also was being held captive there.

"Wha'?" Anamaria said.

"She been cryin'. Apparently, Mister Turner is worried, why? No idea." Jack said.

"Hmmm. Why is tha'?" Anamaria turned toward Will.

"Like he said," he shrugged, "She was lying down, and mumbling. She was asleep and so I woke her up and she just cried. Like the tears couldn't drop fast enough." He pointed to his soaked shirt.

"Mmmm hmmm..." Anamaria said. "Why were ya down there?"

He told her, skipping all details and anythin that told how he felt.

"Did you e'en get it?" SHe asked, smiling now.

"No..."

"Less get it then, aye? Jack? Will? C'mon." She said when they didn't budge.

They both took leave after her, until Jack got ahead and was first. They walked down the steps, scaring Octavia half to death.

She sniffed a greeting.

"Did ye happ'n to find a letter down 'ere?" Jack said, not looking at her.

"Erm...yes." She said, she stuck her hand in her pocket and brought it out. Will's eyes lite up.

"Elizabeth..." He whispered.

He opened the letter and read it again. Jack read over his shoulder. He smirked practically the whole time. His gold teeth shone in the dark. Then Octavia noticed something on the back... something black.

"Wha's tha'?" She said.

"Wha's wot?" Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

"Tha' there on the back..." She said and stood up.

Will looked at her, then flipped it over. On the back was a tiny sript it read: _**captive.**_

"Captive..." Will muttered.

"She be captive?" Anamaria said.

"S'ppose it means, that Daddy didn't like his only lil' girl to be runnin' off with a pirate..." Jack said. He smiled as if to say 'told ya so.' He knew the arrangemtn would never hold.

"No... no... He wouldn't do that..." Will said.

"Wouldn' he? Loverly cover, aye? She be sick? Which she could be... but, I doubt it." Jack said, finger on his chin as he paced.

A member of the crew came down and said, "We're ready, cap'n.Wan' us to lower the boats?"

"We shall find out soon enouf... won' we?" Jack said, smiling. They each walked up the steps and shut the door. Will looked the most eager to get up there though.

"So much for that," Octavia mumbled. _Wonder why she be captive_, she smiled, she knew why. There could only be one reason.

--

**A/N: I know another cliffy. This is like a to be continued. I know. Just so you know, it took me over a week to write. Oy! Conflicts!**

**A Bit closer, Johnny: I know. Don't be mad! lol. ::hands you tissue::**

**CaptainAnna13: So true about the review thing lol. Don't sob. I updated lol! I can't let anything out about Elizabeth because... well... I'm not sure what is wrong with her yet... Yes something is wrong with her.**

**In the next chappie or 2 there'll be a new character. Yep. I like 'them' too. Lol.**

**Ta! R&R s'il tu plait!!!**


	7. Norrington and the corset

"S'ppose it means, that Daddy didn't like his only lil' girl to be runnin' off with a pirate..." Jack said. He smiled as if to say 'told ya so.' 

"No... no... He wouldn't do that..." Will said.

"Wouldn' he? Loverly cover, aye? She be sick? Which she could be... but, I doubt it." Jack said, finger on his chin as he paced.

A member of the crew came down and said, "We're ready, cap'n."

"We shall find out soon enouf... won' we?" Jack said, smiling. They each walked up the steps and shut the door. Will looked the most eager to get up there though.

"So much for that," Octavia mumbled.

* * *

Jack swaggered up the stairs. Will hurried behind him. Will was so upset, so angry, he was about to explode. Or so he thought. He was never sure was was wrong with Elizabeth but, he could always make believe that it was something less threatening. Now, it was something so dreadful, so completely out of proportion, that it drove him insane.

"Jack!" Will said, trying to keep himself steady.

"Mmm?"

"How can we be sure that it isn't Norrington keeping her? He wanted to marry her badly..." Will's voice trailed off.

"As true as 'hat may be... Eliza- Missus Turner-" He smirked- "Well, she fiesty as ye know. So no 'arm could be done."

"But-"

"The more you worry the more it'll come true."

They both strode up to the deck. Once again leaving Octavia to her own thoughts. When she heard Norrington's name, she clenched her fists. It brought a terrible memory back. One so hateful, that she couldn't dare look back upon it that day.

When Jack and Will reached the deck, the crew was mightly busy. Pushing cannonballs- and other large items-to the cannons, readying the sails and other things that seemed out of place.

"Woss goin' on here!" Jack cried.

A small and scrawny pirate came before him. He looked Jack in the eyes and said, "The Dauntless, Cap'n. She's followin' us sur."

Jack pushed Will away and got his precious eyeglass and looked in it. Behind him, sailed the Dauntless, hardly moving at all. The navy looked a bit alarmed. Jack only sighed. _Must we always end up like this?_ He thought.

"So, it seems that Norrington has other things on his mind other than your Elizabeth." Jack glanced at Will.

"So it would seem." Will said.

The Black Pearl cut threw the chilling caribbean waters like a knife. The Dantless seemed to have people scurrying about, trying to ready themselves. Anamaria stood fierce at the wheel. Yelling out random orders to hurry themselves.

"We wan' them to catch us," Jack mumbled to himself. "How else are we going to get anythin' done round here? The more we do... the less it gets done..." He trailed off with Will following him.

Jack was looking up at the sky. He seemd very amused. Will didn't see any humor and was very stressed out.

"What are you-"

"The sun..." Jack muttered.

"So now when we're about to enter battle do you think about the sun?" Will said.

"You've got me all wrong, mate. I'm lookin' at the sun to see which way the shadows should be going-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Will shouted.

"Since you follow me like a shadow.. wanted to make sure you're going the right way, aye? Since you seem to 'ave forgotten the shadows go that-a-way... Let me know how that turns out." Jack smirked. He waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Ready the cannons!" He shouted.

"Aye, suh!" came the reply. The Dauntless was upon them. Jack stood before everyone. Little as he might be compared to the much larger pirates, he stood taller than any of them. Sword out and ready, with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Fire!" He shouted. Will repeated with his sword out, he was going to take out his anger somehow. The cannons blasted and the crew was on the ropes waiting for the opportune moment as Jack had repeatedly told them. Norrington repeated and the cannons fired again. Again and again, they hit the Dauntless.

The cannons dug deep into the brilliant wood on the Dauntless. Then Jack yelled,"Board!" And with that, the ill-sorted crew boarded the Dauntless. Will went aboard with Jack in front of him. Will went straigt for Norrington, his rage bubbling. Jack stepped between them.

"My turn to be between," He said. And with that he began to engage in the fight with Norrington. When Norrington painicked, Jack was ahead of him. Norrinton stood his ground, and finally learned Jack's moves. Jack only smirked. He knew what to do. After a few dashing moves, he got Norrington in the stomach. He had a great big oh on his face. Jack looked down and continued to fight the angry men behind him.

Meanwhile, Octavia lay frightened with fear in the brig. Cannons hitting straight for her curved at the last minute. Being in this situation before she knew to lay flat on the ground, knowing that this was the last likely place to be hit. She waited, helpless. Then a large blast came and hit the starboard side, precisely where she was at. It hit the right end of the cage. It made a large hole in the cell, enabling her to reach for the keys that hung near her. She grabbed them, and after struggling there for a few precious seconds, she opened it. She smiled with sheer relief. Then she climbed up the steps and found a few navy gillettes on the ground dead. She took up on of the swords and made her way to the Dauntless.

Will fought a pair of Navy gillettes, mocking them. Taunting them to get closer. When they did, the met their maker. Will was fearsome. He met a large captain, he assumed he had many a medal on his red coat. They crossed blades and began to fight. Will stepped around leaving the opponent confused. Unfortunently he was ready for it. He swung his leg under Will, flattening him against the deck. Will's eyes got big with fear, until the man toppled on top of him. Behind him stood Octavia with a mischevious grin on her face. The sword she held was bloody. He breathed finally and got out from under the man.

He smiled ta her and she returned the smile. Then she turned around and began to fight the man behind her. Only to find Jack. He raised an eyebrow and turned around again, leaving her standing there. She shook of the feeling of regret when she saw him. Right beside her... Norrington. All she saw was the young man she knew as James in the tavern, where they first met. She briskly left him and began to fight another man.

Jack noticed this and looked confused. But then Norrington was looking at Octavia. Jack rushed forward and yelled into Norrington's ear, "Seems to me, you're out of luck. The girl left." Norrington looked at him with big eyes, "What do you know?" Jack knew nothing ofcourse, but hesmiled. Jack knew that NOrrington thought that Jack knew. _Too confusin'_, Jackthought.Then again they fought.

Octavia took on Norrington's right hand man. She thought it would be an easy defeat but, she was wrong. He was very clever despite being in the navy. She became overcome and was against the stern, with that. Her sword flew from her hand. She only looked up. Nothing could be said from her face. It was blank. Her chin held high. He plunged his sword into the side, slicing it open, in a grusome curve. He missed because she took a step to the right leaving him to fall overboard. Then she fell to the ground, her hair coming undone, with the depressing symbol of the black ribbon flying into the wind. Leaving her hair in a black curly curtain across her face and back.

It seemed hours before it was finally over. Finally, the navy was dimished. Many of Jacks crew was dead as well. Jack looked around and saw Anamaria, standing over a gillette. There was Cotton, with the bird perched on his shoulder, as always. Gibbs was nursing a wound on his shoulder. Will sat on the steps, his face blank. He caught Jack's eye and he nodded. Then Jack saw one person on the stern. Laying down. Face down. He rushed over when he saw the curtain of hair caross her shoulders, down to her waist. Dimonds and other gems were across the deck. Many of the crew saw Jack walking towards it and they ran after him. They were eagar to pick up the gems and pawn them. Jack stuck out his hand, stopping them. He motioned Anamaria to come forward. She gasped.

"Octavia?" She said.

There was no answer. Jack nodded. They rolled her over. Her eyes were closed and she was deathly pale. Blood as dripping from her lip.Anamaria went to get fresh water to clean her up. It's a ritual that when a captain dies. You respect them.You clean them up and lower them to the sea. Octavia's shirt came undone. Jack nodded his head for Will to do it, to button it up. WIl shook his head. He bowed his head and muttered, "Elizabeth." Jack looked around. They shook their heads. He sighed.

"All of you are under my sail, yet ye alldisagree wif your cap'n orders?" Will said, "You're the expert.."The restof the crewsaid nothing. They didn't move.He was too tired to argue. He reached down, cringing. He began to button it up when a hand grasped his wrist. Octavia's eyes were open. In her eyes was a white dot... It vanished as soon as it came.

"Sparrow, not even when I'm dead.." She said. Then her hand slippped. Her eyes fluttered, and then closed. But she was breathing.

He got up and left her side. Will came forward and helped her up. She was cringing but, no tears came. _Funny_, he thought, _she cries from a night terror but not from a wound_. Anamaria came back and dropped the bucket. Octavia noticed her beloved gems and began to crawl after them, whimpering. Will and Anamaria helped her pick them up. Octavia opened hereyesandsmiled weakly... then she fainted. She had lost a lot of blood.

Norrington too, had passed out. But no one paid him much mind.They moved her and Norrington over to the Pearl, which remarkably was still floating. They took Norrington down to the brig. They left him in there with a bucket of water. Not that there wasn't any water to drink anyways, water was an inch deep on the floor. They had better things to worry about. Especially Will. _I'm wrong again,_ he thought. _Elizabeth, where are you?_

Octavia was taken to the navigator's room. It was dusty as if no ne had been in there for years. It was because no one had. The crew of Barbossa's knew where the gold was. They didn't need any navigator. Jack didn't either. Not with his compass at hand. They laid her on a cot. She went to the storage and grabbed an old corset of Elizabeth's. It would help the bleeding stop,with the right pressure. She called Cotton into the room and had him hold her up. He did but looked extremely uncomfortable, then Anamaria began to slip the corset around her. She looked like she never would need one. They tightening the laces to a slightly comfortable amount then laid her on the cot again. She told Cotton he could go and he nodded repectivly. Anamaria debated whether or not to even put the shirt over her because if the blood went threw the corset and the shirt, there was no use. So, she left Octavia on the cot, laying in a corset. _Of all things_, Anamaria thought. _She looks like a lady of the night. Bah!_

Anamaria leaned close, she was breathing. She tucked the gems, into a drawer full of old maps and letters. No one would look there. She left Octavia to see what Jack had to say about it.

She came aboard after they left the Dauntless burning. It was a sad and beautiful site. The fire clinging to the wood craving the power of it. Anamaria turned away. She had to find Jack. She walked up to the wheel and saw Jack standing there with Will. They stood in a comfortably silence. Neither of them minded silences.

She coughed, Will looked at her. Jack did too. But only with mild surprise.

"What do we do then, cap'n?" she asked.

"Why do ye always ask me tha'?" He said.

"You are the cap'n," she said, frustrated.

"Ok. Let's go to Tortuga. We could all use a good drink." He said, he seemed content.

"Where's Octavia?" Will asked.

"Oh, she be down there in a room... dying, ya know. Wha' else? She doesn' 'ave any medicines or herbs or whatever. I can' do nofink to 'er." She said, she glanced at Jack. He was paying attention.

"Well, in Tortuga we'll get Adellaide. She'll know best. 'Til then, do wha' ye can. You know better than I. All I have to tell you is wait-"

"For the opputune moment." Will finished, he looked frustrated. He was to go straight to Port Royal. Elizabeth was captive. He sighed. _Octavia did need treatment, and Adellaide was the best_. He nodded.

Jack was muttered "A pirate's life for me," under his breath until dark.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho..." He smiled at the memory of ELizabeth. He could only imagine how poor Will was feeling. But he needed Tortuga right now, not especially for rum, which he needed to, but to help Octavia.

* * *

**A/N: Right now I am typing up chapter eight, no need to fret. I am pretty pleased with this chapter though. It took me a long time to write too. Anyways, Adellaide is the new character. Hope you'll like her.**

**ALSO! JOHNNY IS ON THE COVER OF ROLLING STONES! OH SO ORGASMIC! LOL. You'll learn helost hi virginity at 13! holy hell. And how he masterbates.. goodness. not that i'm complaining. lol. : D**

CaptainAnna13: If you strangle me.. you won't get a cookie. ok here's more. and more tomorrow. i promise. really. I won't post again tonight though it is tempting. oh... maybe i will. ya never know. depp plot. I like it. lol. butterscotch chip cookie? hmm lemme check... OH! got one! Hands you a cookie... and milk.. for waiting. yeah.. lol

Homewreaker: I knowI do this to you. But it's so much fun. lol. you do it to me too! Don't be stressed. There's more coming. Here ya go. lol.

A Bit Closer, Johnny: Did I ever tell you i lurve your name. lol. like brilliantly. Yea, ELizabeth is the one to do that too. Dunno why. Maybe because we would get mobbed and strangled and gawd knows what else if we hurt precious Jack or will. :gasp: no. never. lol ok s'il vous plait. lol.Thankee.

Jen: Oooo. New name. lol. yay!Thankee for the compliment they'ree always appreciated. ya know? I'll keep it up. lol.

**ok imma keep typing now. if i get into trouble ima blame you all! JAY KAY! lol. Ta!**


	8. Getting the truth out

"Well, in Tortuga we'll get Adellaide. She'll know best. 'Til then, do wha' ye can. You know better than I. All I have to tell you is wait-" 

"For the opputune moment." Will finished, he looked frustrated. He was to go straight to Port Royal. Elizabeth was captive. He sighed. Octavia did need treatment, and Adellaide was the best. He nodded.

Jack was muttered "A pirate's life for me," under his breath until dark.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho..." He smiled at the memory of ELizabeth. He coulc only imagine how poor Will was feeling. But he needed Tortuga right now, not especially for rum, which he needed to, but to help Octavia.

* * *

Octavia woke up groggy and stiff. _What the hell?_ she thought.Immediatly she tried to jump up but the corset wouldn't budge. So, she laid back down gently. Anamaria came into the room. She had a tray. Octavia looked at her.

"Why the hell am I wearing a corset?" she mumbled.

"Well, yer bleedin' and it'll make it stop. Plus ye might 'ave a broken rib.Quit fussin'. It's not nothing ye've not down before." Anamaria offered her a glass. Octavia took a sip, and tasted red wine. Old wine, too. She smiled.

"If yer boozed up, ye won't fell nothin'," Anamaria said. She dipped a rag into water and dabbed at Octavia's lip, which was puffy and purple. It had a crust of blood over it. Octavia frowned. She hated people fussing over her. But it had to be done. So, she laid still until Anamaria stopped. A knock came to the door.

"Comm'in," Anamaria said. Will opened the door and started to say, "How are you feeling?" But he stopped and looked down.

"Woss the matter?" Octavia asked. Anamaria smirked. Octavia looked down and saw she was in just a corset. She smirked too. Anamaria handed her a blanket and she covered herself up with it. She coughed and he looked up. He was blushing.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

"No matter, somefin tells me you seen this site before..." Octavia smiled. He smiled and blushed.

"Erm... how're you feeling?" He said. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Fine. Brilliant. Why else didja come done 'ere?" Octavia asked, bluntly.

"Oh, um... we're almost to Tortuga, Anamaria. You better get Octavia ready to go ashore..." He smiled nervously.

"Tortuga? No no. I can't go there. I'll wait on the ship," Octavia said.

"But Adellaide is suppose to help you..." Will said. "Fer a pirate, you don't take many risks.." He was trying to taunt her. Without avail.

"Aye. I 'ave some bad er, 'istory up there. And erm, I best not go. Possibly Miss Adellaide girl could come here?" Octavia said sweetly, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Why can't oh! Won't cha go up there?" Anamaria asked. Just then Gibbs called for Anamaria to come aboard. That they had arrived.

"Come on, Will. Octavia isn't comin'. Less go." Anamaria said, standing up.

"I'll be there in a moment," He said, eyeing Octavia suspiciously.

Anamaria eyed them both, remembered his loyalty to Elizabeth- and the corset. Then shrugged and left.

"Why won't you go ashore?" He asked. She sighed.

"Will you leave me be if I tell ye?" She grumbled.

"I s'ppose..." He said. He took a stool and sat near the corner.

"Well, if ye expect me ta tell ya anythin' then you 'ave to get closer... it's a hard tale to tell..." She said. SHe lifted her head up a little more. Once she was confortible and Will was sure she wouldn't move. He scooted closer to the bed side.

"Well, I lived in Tortuga wiv me mum, Oliva. She was a whore... erm, and something bad happened one night-" She choked as she remembered the rape- "which is why I were cryin' that one night, ya see? I dreamed it again. Anyways,Olivia-"

"Yer mum?" He questioned. He tried not to act bothered by her bluntness.

"Yep. Anyways, she did somethin' awful...to get some gold. And I got this man's sword... and..." she trailed off. He nodded, motioning for her to keep going.

"I erm, killed him. Straight threw 'is gut I did. The rotten bastard. Me mum was screaming somefin awful... so I killed her too. She didn't know what hit her... that whore." She laughed, coldly. He sat there, pale.

"Then I got me stuff, and the sword. And I left. I went to the docks where James-"

"James who?" Will choked out.

"James Norrington. Yep yer pal. This was years ago mind you, his uncle made me an offer to be a maid. I had nofink else goin' so I accepted." She smirked."It was alright too. At first. Then after a while. He proposed, said somefink like he had never acheived a marriage to a 'fine woman.' I was pleased too. A marriage? A way out? Fancy balls and gowns? Servants? That sounded like a dream..."

Will nodded. The color came back to his face. _That was the same thing he told Elizabeth_, he remembered.

"Anyways, after we married. I didn't want to have a erm, what do you call it? Oh! A physical relationship. So I tried to stick clear of him. He wanted a woman to obey him. Someone who, would birf his children. So I tried...I birfed a baby boy." She smiled.

Will smiled. He could only hope he and Elizabeth would have children too. He wanted to be a father... in hopes of redeeming and proving to the other folk that he as capable of it. Plus, he needed it.

"What did you call him?" Will asked.

"Oh. I didn'. James picked the name. After all that bloody pain, being ripped open, again-" she looked at Will he hadn't noticed anything-"he got to name him. John Christopher Norrington. Not that I didn't like that name... it's a fine name."

Will smiled.

"But then, Norrington was bad... to me. He beat me... and so I left him. I went to Singapore. We were safe for a while Johnny and me. Just a wee babe he was. Only a few years old. Dark hair, dark eyes. Beautiful. My baby..." She stopped.

Will let her remember the beautiful memories for a while... then she looked up. Tears clung to her eyeslashes. He gave her a dirty handkerchief. It was all he had. She took it. She twisted it in her hands.

"Then he found us. He took Johnny from me. Then, he beat me. He left me there. I had no money. I had no 'ome. Nothin'. I could barely move. I went back to Port Royal and talked to him. He apologized. He even cried, the ass."

She sighed. Will was immersed in her story, he was the only one who knew what had happened to her. It meant quite a lot, surprisingly. She went on.

"He cried, and was on his knees. He cleaned my wounds with his tears. I forgave him. How could I not, Will?"

"I dunno..." He said pathetically.

"He was the father of my child... my baby. Everythin' was fine. We 'ad no contact a course. No sex. Nothin'."

Will blushed but, didn't look down. Someone knowcked on the door.

"Please come back later..." Octavia said , talking to the door. She turned to Will."I don' really wan' to talk anymore..."

"I understand..." Will said, nodding. _It had to be hard_, he thought. _Going threw something like that. _"Why didn't you leave him and go to the New World... or somewhere? France?"

Octavia shook her head, shaking. He nodding and patte her hand. He got up to leave. Then she whispered.

"I was scared of him. He was cruel. He knew what he could get away wif. And he did. Always.. I left again. But I 'ad to leave my baby... he couldn't be out in the middle of this. My Johnny. I left on his birthday... in June. I went to Madagascar..." She burst into tears.

Will was startled. But he grasped her hand. "You did what you knew what you knew what right..."

A knock interrupted them. Jack opened the door. Swinging from the steps he swaggered in the room. Will let go of Octavia's hand, fast.

"'Ello?" He said. "Octavia. All mighty. All powerful, aye? Want'cha to know I don't buy tha' shit. Nope. But I respect ya for saving the whelp here." He patted Will. Will sighed.

"ON TO PORT- PORT-PORT... erm.. Rodent, no, ro, no, rainbow, nope, hmm. port raisin? nope..." He went on and on.

"Port Royal..." Will said.

"Thas it!" Jack said. "We'll be there any minute now..."

"But we juss left?" Octavia said, ignoring Jack's drunkeness. She was used to it. "Wha' about that woman? Wha's-'er-face... the one whose supposed to take care of me?"

"Juss left? No, no. We left a while back. Should be there in a few minutes... yep..Adellaide had to rest. She drank too much I'm afraid. No good fer a woman 'er age.." He said. "Where's this?"

"Navigation room..." Will said. He stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Shut up. I'm finking..."

"Shut up.." Will said. He knew Jack wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

"You shut up, savvy? Juss because Elizabeth shivers yer timbers don't mean nofink? Aye? Good for ye!" He babbled on for a while. Then Gibbs came in. He smelled of rum too, but it seemed to have wore off. _Probably with some food,_ thought Will.

"Cap'n We're here..." Gibbs said.

"Humiliated grapes.. they are.." Jack was telling Octavia. He was much to close. She kept backing away as far as she could.

"Jack!" Will said. He was desperate to find Elizabeth. How could he not be? It was the only person he ever loved.

" Then they made me their chief...Aye, ok. We'll go ashore. Wha' time is it?"

"I'd say aroun' dawn..." Octavia muttered, looking through a port hole. The sky was pink and purple. With a hint of orange.

"Octavia, er... we'll be back soon." Will nodded. She smiled and mouthed,"Thanks.." He nodded with a trace of a smile on his face.

Then she was alone, she listened to Jack rave for a few minutes. Then everything went quiet. She smiled in the dark. She finaly told her story... out loud. But Norrington is here... she thought... She wanted to sit up. But she was too tired. So when the gulls began to cry, she fell into a sleep.

Will was ecstatic. Elizabeth. He hadn't any idea what was in store...

**A/N: I know a clffy. But it wouldn't give you much insentive to keep reading now woud it? No. I didn't think so. Lol. I update soon. Just RR s'il vous plait! MERCI BEAUCOUP, MES AMIS. (I hope I spelled that right... did I, A Bit Closer, Johnny? lol.)**

CaptainAnna13: oh em gee. a jack sparrow plushie? I looked everywhere for those. :pets it: he he.yeha i am insane so that explains the insanity. thanks. you're making me bluuush. lol.

A Bit Closer, Johnny: I know about the pajamas. what did he wear before then? if not pjs? eh? and he lost his virginity at 13! my gawd. lol. And he misses arby's. that made me laugh. my mom read you're reviews (cause she'slikes that i do something other then well, teenage stuff so she reads my story too, lol.and sheloves HIM too. lol) and now she's gonna ask someone to tape the SAG awards for us because we don't have cable yet. ahhh! i hope i hope. i will die if i don't see it.wow... you are pretty clever...knowing where evryone went. stalker!juss kidding. lol.thanx. :claps hands: i so escited. : D

and so my friends.. i changed my name from interruptedxthought to jack'soppurtunemoment. because i needed a change. yeah. ok. ill be writing soon. in the next week. ok. ta!


	9. Odds and Ends

"Jack!" Will said. He was desperate to find Elizabeth. How could he not be? It was the only person he ever loved. 

"Aye, ok. We'll go ashore. Wha' time is it?"

"I'd say aroun' dawn..." Octavia muttered, looking through a port hole. The sky was pink and purple. With a hint of orange.

"Octavia, er... we'll be back soon." Will nodded. She smiled and mouthed,"Thanks.." He nodded with a trace of a smile on his face.

Then she was alone, she listened to Jack rave for a few minutes. Then everything went quiet. She smiled in the dark. She finaly told her story... out loud. _But Norrington is here_... she thought... She wanted to sit up. But she was too tired. So when the gulls began to cry, she fell into a sleep.

Will was ecstatic. Elizabeth. He hadn't any idea what was in store...

* * *

_Octavia laid on the bed. She was alone on the cot in the place. Alone again. Her dress hung on her like a sack. It was dishelved and dirty. She looked at her feet. Her took her hand to her mouth, it was small and danity, as a twelve-year-old's hands should be. She stifled a cry. She wouldn't cry for a long, long, time she decided. Tears soon streaked her face, burning from their departure of her eye, down her cheek where they lived, and upon their final destination to her hand. Octavia removed her hand and she began to throw up. Her insides heaved, her mind telling her it wouldn't be worth it. It continued to happen. She leapt off the bed but, the floor was covered in knives and swords. Still, she continued to the bucket, which was in the corner for obvious purposes._

_She gagged. Nothing happened. Her hands were aching and white-knuckled. Again, her insides heaved and she threw up. It seemed to be hours before she stopped. She was wiping her mouth when she felt something move on her hand. Octavia looked at her hand, a maggot lay on her hand up-side down wriggling his legs. She shook her hand and stood up, scrambling from the bucket; which now was filled with maggots. She again, took her hand and placed it upon her mouth. Her eyed were white with fear, and she remembered a saying she heard in the tavern, "Don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes."_

_She sucked in a hurried breath. She crept from the corner to the door. She leaned against it. It felt like a way out. But it was more of a way to keep someone in. Then an idea hit her. She breathed in threw her nose. Her eyes shut tight, she opened the door. When she did, a meadow of wild flowers were at her feet. She floated like a princess across the field. Her feet grazed the soil and blades of grass below her. The flowers tickled her feet. She soon forgot her once brilliant idea._

_Octavia was examaining a flower when she heard a deep growl.Then she was in the middle of a fucking reptile zoo. There before her stood a snake-like monster, wearing makeup. It said, "Thought I told you to git."_

_Another monster appeared. It looked at her as it slithered into the room, leaving a sticky film behind it. Her whole body cowered, leaving her only a few inches tall. It said in a booming voice, "Hello thur..." She screamed. She threw herself threw the flowers which were no longer appreciated, and flew past the blades of grass. The monsters followed her cackling._

_Her feet flew past the things she admired, into the room. She grew leaving her a normal size. She found herself stepping on a paticularily sharp and curved sword. It was slightly deilicate, but she knew it coud hold. Her took it into her hands, feeling it power generate off of it onto herself. She felt powerful. A white speck appeared in her eye. Her nails burned. But she found herself smiling. She opened the door to find the monsters._

_Octavia only knew of two consequences to her action which she was about to take: either the monsters would swallow her whole, screaming, and the spit out her bones. Leaving them to be dark mark on the meadow's once gleaming record. Or, she could slice the monsters up, leaving the door way open to escape into reality. She could only hope it were the latter._

_Gingerly she opened the door. Behind her back, she held the sword, which seemed to be growing. Naught but two inches in front of her stood the monster which made her chill. She shook but not from fear this time. But from the power of the sword. She smiled, and the moster gasped. It's yellow, gleaming eyes turned old, and the whites appeared._

_With a great force she plunged the sword, now huge, into the monsters stomach. She felt a piercing pain in her gut. Something sticky was leaking from her. She looked down to see she had plunged the sword into herself._

-

Adellaide was about to sleep when she heard a tiny yelp. She sat up, and calmly picked up a robe, wrapping it around herself. She took her slippers off. She glided across the room, opened the door, and set down the hallway. The yelping grew drastically. Still, she continued down the hallway at her usual pace. Until she reached the room which held the yelping. She inclined her head toward the door. She opened it, to find a young woman, in a corset. She was obviously asleep. Her black hair gleamed in the moonlight. Adellaide took a candle she had in the pocket of her robe and lite it. A orange glow now took hold of the room. The woman was sweating profusely on her forhead, Adellaide could not tell if she was any where else because of the thickness of the corset. Adellaide set the candle down and sat upon the cot. The woman was holding her stomach and groaning in a awful way. Sweat grewin beads onthe girl'sforehead.Adellaide began to speak words over the woman. She lite a root she also kept in her pocket.

-

Octavia woke up, and smelled something funny. She kept her eyes closed letting the aroma enclose on her. She breathed deep. Then she remembered the awful dream and her eyes shot open. Once they shot open, she sat up, leaving her with a awful pain in her side. She immediately closed her eyes and fell back upon the cot. She held her stomach and felt something sticky. She looked at her hands and saw blood. She gasped. She started shaking until she felt a smooth hand on her wrist.

She looked up. There stood a woman. She was quite young. Mayhap a few years older than Octavia. Her hair was bright red, and was braided into thirds and hung well past her behind. Her eyes were not much of a color. They could have passed for gray, green or blue. She had a tiny mole, marking her perfect complexion by her mouth. Her cheekbones were high, and her skin skin tight. But she didn't smile.

Octavia stared at her beauty. Her mouth hung open. Then she found her words.

"Who are you?" she gasped, barely audible.

"My name is Adellaide..." She said, sitting on the cot. "Now, you don't sit up again, ya hear? You about to break them bones." Her voice was a raspy voice. It was very odd to hear it coming from such a beautiful woman.

"Yes..." Octavia said. "What are you doing here, Madame-"

"Madmoiselle."

"Wha'?"

"I've never been married." Adellaide said quite simply.

"Oh, I just assumed."

Adellaide was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "I was in here because you were thrashing about in your sleep. A nightmare seemed to have plagued you very thoughts."

"Oh. Well, yes."

"You've had this dream before? Haven't you? Aww, no need to answer. I know. Many times this night terror is triggered in your thoughts."

"Are you sure your Adellaide?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, the way Jack talked about you. I assumed you were well, older."

"You better not let him hear you about him that way." She began looking at the blood on the corset. "dark red blood is bad... brighter blood is good..." She muttered to herself as she looked at the dark blood crusted on the corset.

"What way?"

"He is used to-Relax," Adellaide said as she touched and poked Octavia's ribs. "He's Captain Jack." A small smile leapt on Adellaide's face. But it left as soon as it came.

"But right now, I need to get something from my room. I won't be gone but, a moment. Stay put." Adellaide said and she swept off the cot to her room.

_So,_ Octavia thought, _this is Adellaide. This gorgeous woman, who knows everythin'. Suites Jack. At least she knows what she's doing._ Octavia sighed.

Adellaide appeared with a large bowl, some weeds, a jar of something unknown and eggs. She sat down on the floor and laid out the items before her. She closed her eyes and pick up an egg. She cracked it open, and opened her eyes. The egg laid on the floor and she picked up the yolk part. In the bowl it went. Then she did the same to the other egg but this time she too everything but the yolk. She took the weeds and split them open, spilling out tiny grains. She would take one, or two, set it on her tongue and then spit it into the bowel. In the jar she poured a sweet smelling paste and spread it on the bowl. She looked up at Octavia.

"Undress, please." She said. Octavia was shocked. _Undress? In front of a stranger?_

Octavia said nothing. Adellaide stood up and reached down by her ankle. She took a dagger out and pressed it against Octavia's neck.

"Undress." Adellaide ordered. Octavia nodded. She tried to stand up. She was very dizzy, but managed to stay up. She turned her back toward Adellaide for her to unlace the corset. Once she did, Octavia felt immediate relief.

"I am sorry I had to be rough. But if you won't do as I say, then how can I possibly help you?" Adellaide said. Octavia nodded and gulped. _This woman is unhuman_, she thought.

"Now please, lay back down. I know you must be dizzy." Octavia did as she was told, trying to cover herself up. Not that there was much to cover.

"Please, Dear. Don't do that. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Please, don't be embarassed." Adellaide said soothingly, taking Octavia's hands and placing them by her skirt. Which was right above her naval. "Do you mind if I lower that? I won't be able to help if I can't see properly."

"Thank you," Octavia said. She felt much more relaxed as she breathed in the herb that was burning. Adellaide took the concotion she made and whipped it up with her hands, and it turned a purplish color.

"You are most welcome," Adellaide said. "Now this may burn, but, it's only cleaning out the bad spirit."

Octavia believed every word. She nodded and shut her eyes, waiting. She felt the cold paste hit the wound and burn, but then it grew warmer and warmer. She her eyes. She looked at Adellaide. Adellaide smiled. She looked wonferful whens she smiled.

"It doesn' hurt..." Octavia said.

"I fooled you, it's much better to expect the worst and get something much better. But I am extremely afraid something is in the wound."

"How can ye get it out then?" Octavia said desperatly.

"What this will do is, numb the wound. Then I can take this daggar which you know oh too well, and take whatever is in there out."

Octavia nodded again. She said, "Alrigh'. Do it."

"I was going to anyways. With or without your permission." Adellaide said, and smiled warmly toward Octavia. _Now,_ Octavia thought, _I can' believe I was worried about being hav nekkid._

Then she felt something protrouding in her side. It was Adellaide's slender fingers. Then it was gone.

"Done."

"Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure."

"What was it? Inside?"

"Odds and ends." Adellaide said. "But I am afraid I have to lace you back up to keep it from bleeding more."

"Ok." Octavia was still at lose of words. She stood up. But unlike last time she felt so dizzy she coudn't stand up. She fell and began to hypervenulate.

"I can't lift you-" Adellaide began.

"Octavia..." She whispered.

"I have to get help."

Octavia lay on the floor. She only wondered what everyone would think of her. The great Cap'n naked on the floor. That would make quite a perposterous tale. She highly doubted anyone would believe it.Octavia was blacking out when she heard the tiny thumps of Adellaide's footsteps to Jack's equally quiet footsteps. Then she heard the door squeak. She heard voices but, she couldn't make them out.

Jack walked into the room looked around the down on the floor. His hands were out, as if he had been caught. His mouth and eyes made an 'O' shape. He turned around to see Adellaide blocking the door. He pointed behind her and said, "I hear someone calling me..." He turned his head a little bit and yelled, "Aye, be right there-" He turned to Adellaide, "See now yer makin' me late..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's er, nekkid.Ye brought me from the tavern to see 'er nekkid? I thought ye said ye needed help?"

"You, lift her up."

"Shoudn' we, er, put somefin on 'er?" He said, nervously.

"Would you lift her up, please?" Adellaide said.

"Alrigh', keep yer shirt on-" He grinned at her from the side, as he bent down to Octavia and untied his bandanna and laid it on her. He threw his effects, and hat on the floor with a clang."Please, keep yer shirt on...too."

Octavia felt hands around her waist and rib cage. They seemed to be rough. She opened her eyes. She felt better, but equally weak at the same time. She attempted to cover herself up but, realized that someone was holding the bandanna in place, covering her. She saw both hands on either side of her rib cage. Imeediately, she recognized the bandanna. It was Jack's.

"Hold her up. I have to put this on her," Adellaide said.

"Mmm." Jack mumbled awkwardly. He held her outward, like an infectious disease. He looked quite comical holding Octavia, from the behind, squinting. He also, held her out unusually far place.

"Now, how do you expect me to lace her up if you're in the way? Move in front of her. Don't drop her."

"But-" Jack began.

"Are you questioning me?" Adellaide said threateningly.

"No." Jack said, with amusement in his voice. He moved around in front of Octavia who was glaring at Jack. He was still holding the bandanna in place. He was looking deep into Octavia's eyes.

"Woss takin' so long?" Jack mumbled and looked over Octavia's shoulder, to Adellaide. He grinned at Octavia and she heard him mumble, "Not that' I'm complainin'... Don't get me wrong, ol' Jack loves a woman on his ship. "Specially a nekkid one."

"Damnit Jack..." Octavia hissed.

"Not my fault, luv. You're the one who be nekkid."

"The strings are tangled hold on." Adellaide said. Jack continued to grin at Octavia but, she began to feel heavy. So she began sliding from his fingers. Her head was throbbing, she could hear her own heartbeat thumping in her head, thump...thump...thump.

"Hold up there, you." He said in her ear. He tightened his grip on her side, carefully avoiding her wound. His hands still held the bandanna in place. Octavia thought he looked funny without his hat or bandanna. He held her closer, until her chest touched him. She leaned on his shoulder, for support.

"You know. I never thought I'd be in this paticular situation wiv you..." He said, grinning.

"Shut up, Jack." Octavia mumbled. "Can' you talk abotu somethin' else?"

"Nice weather we're havin', aye?" He said, teasing.

"Ok. Got it." Adellaide said. Jack held her out farther, but his grip was just as tight. Octavia hardly had the strength to hold up her head now.

"Wait a minute now, I'll be needin' tha' back." He gestured the bandanna. Octavia sighed. She felt the bandanna move away from her. He dropped it onto the floor and held her close still.

He looked down at her half naked body. He grinning mischeviously at her. She glared hatefully at him. "Like what you see?" She said, tilting her head. His eyes grew wide with amusement. "Cos it's the last time ye'll ever se it." Jack stared at her grinning and his gold teeth shining. She felt the corset wrap around her. She sighed. Once it was wrapped around her he held her much closer, so tat their bodies toched. She was weak and felt vunlnerable. Her shoulder fell on his shoulder. He didn'tmove it. But kept getting caugt in her hair. He would blow so it would move away. Tears welled in his eyes, because he had to sneeze.

"Tha's better. Aye?" Jack said, threw his tears. He moved his head so he could look up at her face. _At least he's somewhat good abou' this..._ she thought. He on the other hand was just glad to get his face out of her hair.

"OK Jack lay her down," Adellaide commanded.

"How? Wha? Drag 'er?" He said, whimiscally.

"Pick her up, then."

Jack wrapped one arm around her thighs, close to her knee and the other around her back. Instead of feeling dread about this sistuation, Octavia thought it was rather soothing. She felt safe for a moment. Being held in a man's arms...

"Steppin' over the threshold..." He muttered as he lifted her. "Ere wrap your arm around me neck to hold on." He said. She did. He set her down on the bed and lifted his arm from her legs, and back, gently.

"Wha' was 'Steppin' over the threshold?'" Octavia asked, as Adellaide shoved Jack aside and put a blanket over Octavia.

"Tradition. Ya see? When ya marry, not you a course," He looked at her, grinning from his mouth and eyes. "The man carries the woman o'er the 'threshold' to their place." He nodded.

"I see." Octavia said. She felt sleepy.

"Jack, you can leave." Adellaide said, as she took the bucket of water and looked in her robe pocket for a rag.

"'Ere," He said,bending over. Picking up his bandanna he tore a strip off, handing Adellaide a piece of it. She dunked it into the bucket and place on Octavia's forehead. _It felt much better,_ Octavia decided.

"Oh an' next time ya 'ave this problem," He said,bending over picking up his bandanna, effects and hat. "Feel free to call 'pon me 'gain." He smiled as he put them in their rightful places.

"Go to sleep now, ya hear?" Adellaide said. She blew out the root in the bowl. Then she left, leaving the candle lite on the small side table.

- Meanwhile, Will was looking around town. He couldn't find Elizabeth, and then Jack leaves him alone. _Damn him,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first off, the SAG awards were orgasmic with Johnny there. "Hi... :applause: Hi..." So cute. Second thing, I took qoutes or sayings from 4 Johnny movies. Name em. Lol. Pretty easy actually. But yeah. Or at least try to.**

A bit Closer, Johnny:I lurve benny and joon. oh so ca-yoot. lol. yeah, i tried to add a lil johnny into the chappie. You don't mind if i borrow you quote then? Right? lol. OH EM GEE! THE sags were awesome. I am a lil upset that he didn't win but, still. lol. You already know this from my review earliar. Yeah. Hope you like the chappie.

CaptainAmmie: Glad you found me again. : D Bah! (To your "moo!")

ToxicBeatle: I lurve Jack too. He'll get better. He's not himself. Depp-ressed and what not. ; ). But he'll get better. Once they get to Elizabeth... If they do.. dun dun dun. Ye might want to switch to de-caf mate. (on coffee which is very yummy...)


	10. Humming Heals

"Oh an' next time ya 'ave this problem" He said, leaning in the doorway, hand on the side. "Feel free to call 'pon me 'gain." Then he left.

"Go to sleep now, ya hear" Adellaide said. She blew out the root in the bowl. Then she left, leaving the candle lite on the small side table.

- Meanwhile, Will was looking around town. He couldn't find Elizabeth, and then Jack leaves him alone. _Damn him_, he thought. -

**A/N: Normally, I'd let you people get right ot the chappie... but, this time, it'll be different. I mean, you could just skip this part and read it. Then, if you had sympathy, you would read my lil' note. But you're not. : D. Oh, by the way the four movies in my previous chapter were, Chocolat (When Adellaide corrects Octavia and says, Madmoiselle.), Don Juan (Where Adellaide holds the daggar to Octavia's throat and cammands her to undres.), Pirates of the Caribbean, (Where Jack holds up Octavia and says, Hold up there you, which is when Jack leaps on the 'pretty boat-ship' and the men yells at him), and Fear and Loathing, which** _A Bit Closer, Johnny_** guess. And so she gets a lurverly pair of Mort Rainy glasses. Also, as of request, this chappie will be of, well, Will and dear jack. : D Enjoy.  
**-

Jack was walking threw the lonesome hallways of the Pearl. He could hear his own footsteps echoing in the halls. It somewhat frightened him. Normally, someone would be running threw the halls with a bucket of utensils for the cannons, or paincking. More often, there were drunken men stumbling threw the halls, with a lady of the night laughing, holding the men up. Then Jack was always forced to point them, the other way. The men were not allowed to bring women on the ship, they must go back to the lady's household. This night, however, no one was here. Many of the men were either in one of the few taverns in Port Royal, or well, Jack hadn't a clue where they were if the weren't out killing their livers.

Jack learned that when his ship was like this, he should sing, or hum. Preferably the latter. He didn't much like his singing voice when he was sober. This was why he never noticed his ship like this. When he was sober, he was singing, or dancing. Hardly aboard the Black Pearl. Tonight was different. He had been forced to go back to the ship by Adellaide. She came running up to him, before Jack had his first of what was about to be many rums. Sometimes, he had something different. Normally rum, it got the job done._ Plus,_ he thought, _it was reasonably priced. No sense in buyin' somefin more expensive if ye had to buy two for every one rum ye could be havin'. More money to buy company._ Jack never needed money to get company really; rarely in his younger years did he have to buy them. Fortunently, he found the older he got, the better looking he got. He smiled in the candle-lit halls.

Jack was fingering his pistol pleasantly, deciding whether or not to go back to his room and load it. Nowadays, he only loaded it with a single shot. He figured it was good luck. It had made him lucky the first time, but, it wasn't always reliable. He decided that it would be good to have a back-up. He turned on a dime, and headed back downt he halls. Soon though, he found he hated his footsteps and chains making sounds alone. He began to hum. Every now and then he would add a word or two.

"Really bad eggs" he murmured. "Hearties, yo ho..." Sooner or later he found himself near his room. The door was locked as always. He decided after a few men stealing his rum, to lock it from then on. He kept the key in his inner belt loop, next to his pistol. He felt around, but he couldn't find it. He checks his pockets, rubbing them to see if his key was there. He found nothing. Discouraged, he decided against blowing it off and just leaving to go to the tavern. _Oh!_ He thought, The Whelp!_ I forgot 'im... oh well... lad can take care of 'imself._ Regretfully, Jack began looking down the hallways, but they were so dark, and the key so light that he couldn't find it. He tried to remember, _Did I 'ave it in the tavern? Yeah. I did! Did I 'ave it on the way back... I tink so. What 'appened next... Octavia!_

He rushed towards the room he supposed was the storage room and found the room dark. He cursed under his breath and began looking for a way to light it.

Then he heard, _shliiiing_, and felt the sword against his neck. He dropped the flint he just found in his pocket.

"The hell are you" He heard Octavia ask.

"Well..." Jack said calmly. "This is my ship... an' pfft. Welp, I saw ye nekkid earliar..." He smirked in the dark.

"Narrows 'hat down" Octavia said, removing the sword form his neck. "What are ye here for? What else could ye possibly want from me"

"I left somfin' here. Tha's all." Jack said, simply. He now just held a smile in his eyes.

"Uh-Huh."

"Yep, it was a key. Large, thick..." He stopped.

"You should already 'ave that wif you." Octavia snapped.

"Believe me, luv, I do. Ye'd hav half a mind if ye thought I was here for that..." He muttered. He got on his hands and knees looking for the dropped flint.

"Yer only the infamous Jack"

"Captain, Luv. It's always Cap'n Jack Sparrow" He said as he stood up with the flint in hand. He found it next to Octavia's bare feet.

"Well, luv. Sit down. I'm looking for the key" He said, when she didn't he said"Do ye really wan' to repeat this evenin'"

Octavia sat down. She saw Jack smirk when he lit the candle. In an instant he found what he was looking for. The large gold key. Octavia didn't wonder what it was for, because she would have to care to wonder. She didn't care. He said nothing, blew out the candle and was gone. It was all he needed. It wasn't a necessary time to fuss.

Jack didn't regret just leaving. He needed to get- _wait,_ he thought, _wha' was it I was going to get? Oh!_ He remembered, the bullets. He headed down the hallway when he heard another pair of footsteps. He thought nothing of it at first, assuming it was just a drunken sailor. When the pace of the other feet quickened, he turned around. There stood Will, shirt mussed up and sweat on him.

"Nice walk" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"You knew" Will muttered.

Jack started walking towards Will, waving his hands as he talked"Well, of course I knew- wait, knew wha'"

"About her." Will said. Jack stopped. He tilted his head. Then he nodded and walked towards him again, soon he was only inches away.

"Elizabeth" Jack asked.

"Yes. You knew that the Governor had her. You knew" Will said, raising his voice.

"Nay. I knew not, only to me best guess. Tha's what I do ye know. Guess where the gold is, and head towar' it" Jack said. Will cut him off.

"Not all treasure is gold and silver." Will said.

"In this case, howe'er, you found it without my guess. Ye knew where she would be..." Jack said. "So, where is yer bonny lass" Jack asked, he looked behind Will, but no one was there. "You did save 'er, aye"

Will looked down. "The Governor refused to let me in... He said... He said, I caused it..."

"Caused wha'? If yer gonna do tha'. Explain yerself. I don't like havin' to guess." Jack said.

"If you want to know. Find out yourself. Come with me."

"And save Elizabeth again" Jack put emphasize on _again._

"Help me at the least." Will said, he waited for no answered and left Jack standing there. Jack shrugged and yelled"Alrigh'.I confess" But Will didn't wait to hear his confession.

They scrambled across the deck, and threw the winding streets of Port Royal. They made it to the Governor's house finally. There was no mistaking it really, it was very nice and large. Jack didn't know though, he had never been there really.

"This it" Jack said, frowning. He expected much more trouble, guards, a fence, something. Instead they just walked up to the front door. Will picked up the knocked and slammed it down a few times. Jack came up to him and said"Wif that attitude ye'll get no where." He pushed Will aside and stood in front. He put on his best fake-smile and waited. Soon, a maid came to the door. She began to say"Good Evening" But was cut off by a shriek. Her eyes grew wide and she shut the door.

Jack knocked again, and the Governor stood before them. "What is the meaning of this, Turner? Bringing a _pirate_ to my home"

Jack smirked and said"Well, as you already hav a Turner inside yer home, I suggest you let another one enter. Because we'll come in anyway. Savvy"

The Governor just nodded. Jack threw open the door, as far as it could go and let Will lead the way. Will ran inside and began to run up the staircase, Jack just look at him in disbelif. _Too many stairs,_ he thought. _Will'll find 'er anyways... no need fer me... Not right now anyways..._

"I'll jus wait down 'ere I fink..." He said, to the governor.

The Governor just nodded in reply. Jack began looking at the many fancy things around the house. He touched them, or picked them up. Including a silver bowl of wax fruit. He was so into the looking he forgot the Governor.

"Ahem..." He said. He stood next to Jack with his hands behind his back, laced in fear. Jack struggled to keep silent.

"Lovelee place ye've got 'ere..." Jack said. The Governor nodded. It was just barely a moment before Will shouted for Jack to come up there. Jack said to the governor"Fantastic seeing ye again... but er, per'aps another time..."Then he too, hurried up the stairs.

When he reached the only room with the door open he called"Is it alrigh' to come in? I mean, ye're not doing nofink righ'? Cos I'm tired fo seeing nekkid women I can' have..."

"Jack..." He heard a whisper. He looked in and saw Elizabeth. Her hair was damp and her face gaunt. She was under the covers. Only her head was above the many layers of blankets. She had her eyes open, a small glint showing how happy she was even if her face couldn't show that paticular emotion right then. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. Jack frowned in disbelif. _What'd they do to 'er?_ He wondered. You wonder because you care. Jack cared.

"Elizabeth, luv." Jack said. He walked over to her and stood at the end of her bed.

"Hi..." She said.

"Wha' 'appened" Jack asked Will.

"She's ill. She wanted to come to us...but, her father kept her here..." Will said, he was sitting very near to her, holding her hand. It was then Jack noticed a bulge under the pillow. He smiled.

"Are you wif child" He asked gently.

"What" She seemed startled. Then she looked down, and saw the bulge. She reached under the layer of blankets and pulled out a pillow. He smiled. She laughed. It was clear and very different coming from her, a gaunt human being.

"No" she said. "Well, I'm not sure..." She looked to Will, his eyes lit up.

"You're not sure" He said.

"Welp, we'll find out soon enouf..." Jack said, smiling wider. This was his family, really. He had no one else. He took to them as they did to him. Will felt her forehead, he frowned.

"You're warm, darling." He looked to Jack as if he too, should check. Jack put out his hands and said"I'll take yer word fer it."

"What are you going to do" She asked, her eyes pleaded to Jack. _Take me,_ they said.

"I don't know..." Will said.

"Welp, it doesn't help to be under this many blankets..." Jack suggested.

"Right" Will said, glad to have something to do other then sit there. He jumped of the bed and began pulling off the covers, but, she stopped him.

"Don't." She said. "I may be a pirate" She looked to Jack, who smirked"But I'm indecent..." She said.

"Ah. I see" Jack said. "I'll be erm, in here." He gestured the room next to it.

Jack walked out the room and shut the door behind him. Will took the blankets off delicately. She closed her eyes. She felt a lot cooler after Will took the blankets off. But as soon as she was bare, he blushed. She smiled. He went to the closet and got out a gown, the very gown she wore when she was on a beach last, with Jack. _Isle de Maurta_... she thought. He started to fold the blankets but, she stopped him"Come here..."

She put it on the gown and felt better. But she couldn't stand much longer than Octavia did hours before. She collapsed on the bed. Will went over to her and lay by her. She turned over and faced him. She had her hand tucked in the blanket and on near him. He had on hand on her and held it close to him. He wouldn't let go. Not that she was fighting it. This was her love.

After a few minutes Jack opened the door and called"How long does it take to get dressed"

"Done." Elizabeth said. Jack came in and turned toward them. He recognized the dress and smiled. Then he noticed Will and he turned around again, eyes wide and found an armchair. He sat in it. He stayed there, quietly.

"Should I lit a fire" He asked.

"Yes, a fire would be good." Will said. Then he snapped out of it. He sat up and held her hand in his. He kissed it. "What are you gonna do Jack"

"If ye were anyone else, that'd be Cap'n Jack. But, in this situation, I'll let it pass. Welp, I suppose we should 'ave 'er cared for..."

Jack piled a load of fire onto the place but, couldn't find the flint in his pocket. He looked to Will"Got any flint, mate" He asked.

"I do." Elizabeth said, she began to get off the bed and walk acorss the room but, Jack stood up.

"No, no. I can find it. Juss tell me where it is..." He said. waving her hands at her to go back to bed. She seemed relieved to do so. She lay on the bed next to Will.

"It's in the bearu over there" She pointed to a cherry wood bearu. "In the drawer."

Jack walked over to the bearu and looked at it. There were many drawers; he looked in the bottom one, but found only papers. He looked in it just in case. He said the words"...a few months along..." and "...in her condition..." He knew what it was, a doctor's note. He shut the drawer and didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset them right now. Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Which one, did ye say" He asked, closing the drawer after grabbing the paper.

"What" She said, lifting her head.

"What drawer, luv" He asked, inclining his head forward.

"Oh, um. Near the top...I think."

He looked in the top drawer but found only corsets. He looked for a second with pleasure. Then shook it off. This was Elizabeth. He shut the drawer. Then he opened the one under it and found it. He held it up in victory and shut the drawer. He was tempted to keep looking but, there was no reason to now. Instead, he walked back over to the fireplace and squatted down. He held up the flint and striked it a few times. Satisfied he stood up and sat back down in the chair. Hypnotized by the orange-red flames.

"By whom" Elizabeth asked.

"Wha? Really now, you two were made for each other. Neifer of ye make any sense at all."

"I don't need to be taken care of, Jack. I can take care of myself."

"Yes. And it's workin' out real well too." He said, and looked over at her. She wasn't facing him. He looked at her back a minute then turned back to the flames. He got up and made himself comfortable in the chair. Then he tipped his hat to cover his face.

"Then who'll look after me" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Adellaide." Jack said, he smiled as he gazed into the flames dancing around the wood. When it got quiet, he hummed. Elizabeth smiled and said the words"Drink up, me hearties... yo ho."

-

Meanwhile Norrington lay in the brig. He was staring off into space, wondering what would befall upon him.

**A/N: See! I don't kill Elizabeth off! No! I like her! Lol. Anyways. Well, I had to add a lil' bit of Octavia in this because well, that's what she's here for.**

**CaptainAnna13**: She's ok see? Elizabeth is ok. And they are in bed together :clutches poster: yay! I don't have one yet. Grr. I need to buy some...

**A Bit closer, johnny**: Was what after she was with norrington? the dream? No. That was when she was raped and stuff. Not good. She was just dreaming how she killed the man who raped her. If that's what you mean...explanation pllllease. Oh! And you get Mort Rainy glasses. It was that or Jack's hat. But I want it. So you can have Mort Rainey's hat instead. Lol. Ok.

**Ta! RR!**


	11. Over Jack's Shoulders

"By whom?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Wha? Really now, you two were made for each other. Neifer of ye make any sense at all."

"I don't need to be taken care of, Jack. I can take care of myself."

"Yes. And it's workin' out real well too." He said, and looked over at her. She wasn't facing him. He looked at her back a minute then turned back to the flames. He got up and made himself comfortable in the chair. Then he tipped his hat to cover his face.

"Then who'll look after me?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Adellaide." Jack said, he smiled as he gazed into the flames dancing around the wood. When it got quiet, he hummed. Elizabeth smiled and said the words, "Drink up, me hearties... yo ho"

* * *

Jack could neither sleep or stay awake. He was in a constant state of boredom. He watched the flames devour the last of the wood. Now, they just licked the top part, as it grew smaller and smaller. The blue near the top or bottom, Jack couldn't tell, made the orange and yellow much more bright. Perhaps that is why he watched it in all. He had his right hand bent at the wrist leaning against his face. The other was picking at the exquisite leather he sat it. It was confortable enough to sleep in, but not comfortable enough for him to fall alseep. He picked at the leather until it tore, where he looked at Will and Elizabeth, who were still locked in their mayhem of love, and tucked it back into place. He placed his left hand over it. His hat was partly covering his eyes, but not enough to where he didn't know what was going on. He scooted himself lower to make himself more confortable. It was useless. Eventually, he sat up and puched his hat back. He reached about a foot in front of him and pulled the other leather chair towards him. He puts hit muddy boots on it and fell back into his stupor. He was looking at his left hand, paticularly his fingernails when he heard noises from the left of him. Where Elizabeth's bed was. He groaned. They were cooing. _'Aven't been put threw enouf,_ he thought._ 'Ad to be put threw this boredom?_ He decided his nails were no longer interesting when he bent his knees and pushed back the chair.

He sat up, stretched, and smiled. It was his signature side smile. He said, "Well, we mus' be leavin' then. Not tha' this isn't fun, but, I am bored. Yes, I know ye two aren'. Less go."

"What do you suggest Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth snapped. She rolled over, turning her gaze from Will's eyes to Jack.

"If ye want to use formatilies Missus Turner, then it's Captain Sparrow,Savvy?" He said quite simply.

"How can we get out of here with Elizabeth?" Will asked. He was now sitting up and fixing his mussed vest.

"I suggest walkin' but, if ye two haf another way. Be my guest." Jack said. When neither of them answered, Jack added, "Elizabeth, luv, I would suggest you gather some erm-clothin'? Yer boardin' the Pearl."

Eilizabeth sighed. Admitting defeat, she asked Will to grab some things.

"Erm, I'm no good at that really. I hardly know what goes where..." Will said, anxiously.

"Fortunently, I do." Jack said. "Where are yer clothes then?" He askd Elizabeth.

"I find it-" She started when Jack sut off.

"Improper. Propreity bothers you, aye? I s'ppose it should. When yer boarding a pirate ship, again." Jack said.

"Over there." She pointed to the bearu again. Jack nodded.

"Alrigh' then." He walked over and opened the top drawer. He grabbed some corsets. "These okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Don't expect to have a lady on your ship. I'll work on your ship-once I am better that is." She added when she saw Will's look.

With his arms full of corsets, Jack said, "Erm- Where do I put these then?"

"Oh! I have a trunk in the closet over there," She said. Will nodded and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a high-to-do wood trunk with gold engraving that said, "ET." Jack's eyes widened. It wasn't often he saw such trunks, in such condition. Will carried over the trunk and opened it. It was empty. Jack threw in the corsets. Then he went to get bodices and skirts. Plus, many petticots. Then slamming it shut, with many things still hanging out slightly, he nodded.

"Will, come here." Elizabeth asked. He walked over, she put her mouth up to his ear and whispered something in it.

"Come, come, dear. We don' 'ave all day." Jack said.

"Yes. Okay." Will said, he walked over to the bearu again and opened the drawer witht he papers from the doctor, ignoring them completely, he turned and opened the trunk. Then he continued and grabbed some of her underthings.

"Very lurvely, if I do say so meself," Jack muttered. Will shut the trunk.

"I'll need shoes..." Elizabeth muttered. She was obviously tired and wore out. Jack went over to the closet and pulled out some shoes he thought would be appropriate. They would end up loaning her a pir of boots anyways. Then he tossed them in the now full trunk and closed it again.

"Can ye walk?" Jack asked. He realized now, that she felt much better so he didn't baby her so.

"No." She said sharply.

"Righ'. That could be a problem..." Jack trailed off. He had a finger pointed to his chin and said, "Wait. I have an idea. Will, carry 'er. We can make better time."

He nodded. He walked over to Elizabeth and gently put an arm around her back and legs, just as Jack had done a few mere hours before. She held on around his neck. He picked he up, which was rather easy as she was very light.

"This is very touchin' indeed. But we should go." And with that, he picked up Elizabeth's trunk and kicked open the door. Which was slightly open anyways.

Jack went first down the stairs, stepping carefully because the trunk made it hard to see. Behind him, Will was handling it much easiar. Then the Governor was at the foot of the stairs. He had an icy look on his face as he put a hand on the banister.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" He asked.

"Nowhere. Move." Jack said, he was struggling with holding the trunk and his balance on the last step. His nose was beginning to itch. He moved the trunk more towards his head in attempt to itch it.

"No. Tell me where."

"Please move?" Jack asked. The Goveror didn't move.

"Father, just move. I am a married woman. I can do as I please." Elizabeth said.

He didn't reply. When he didn't move, Jack lost his patience and pushed him aside with the trunk. The Governor stood leaning against the wall with his mouth open.

"It's not proper for him to carry her to- where you're going!" The Governor cried.

"Righ'." Jack said. He dropped the trunk. He itched his nose and went over to the couple. He took Elizabeth's arm and another one around her bum and swung her over his shoulder. She cried out in surprise. Jack now carried her with one hand as he looked to Will.

"Now, it's perfectly proper for 'er to be carried by a porate. Keep up. Less go." Jack said. Will snapped out of it, he turned around and picked up the trunk.

"I was thinking horses. But..." The Governor said.

"Pleasure seein' ye again, Governa. But we mus' go. Ta." Jack said. He looked to Robert, the butler, who opened the door. Jack strod out with Elizabeth holding on for dear life. Will was right behind them. They walked down the path and took a few shortcuts. Jack now appreciated the fact the Governor's house had no gates, guards or anything. It was an easy escape. If you want to call it that.

They soon were near the Blacksmith's and hurried on to the docks. The Black Pearl sat waiting for action. Jack sighed as he climbed aboard on the boards leading up to the decks.

"Don't drop me," Elizabeth muttered.

"Why? I would haf to save ye again anyways. I dunno about you but, I'm fer that again. Ready?"

She knew he was only teasing. Elizabeth smiled to Will, who didn't return the smile. He gave he a fake one instead. Jack led them to the deck, the lastof the crew was staring at him. Anamaria had her mouth open.

"I wonder why Commodore Norrington hasn't tried to stop us yet..." Elizabeth muttered.

"Ah...Norrington. Anamaria, Feed 'em," Jack said as Gibbs opened the door. Jack hurried over to the storage room.

He adjusted Elizabeth to a more confortable position and threw the door open. Thankfully, Octavia never blew out the candle so he could see. Octavia sat up.

She looked at them for a second and said, "Yer room's down the hall. Try not to be loud... I'm trying to sleep."

"What!" Elizabeth asked, highly offended.

"Yer his erm- company fer the night, aye?"

"No! I'm Elizabeth Turner!"

"Oh! Bootstrap's other kid?"

"Other kid?" Will asked, ignoring the situation.

"He has no other child!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Then who are ye?" Octavia asked, rolling her eyes.

"Elizabeth Turner!" Elizabeth screamed.

"My wife," Will supplied. Jack just smiled at the situation and walked over, then as gently as he could he set Elizabeth at the end of Octavia's bed. She was sitting up but, look fatigued. Will pushed Jack aside, and set the trunk near the corner. Then he walked over to Elizabeth, making sure she as alright.

"I don' think there's enouf room fer both of us, lass," Octavia said. SHe stretched out a bit more to take up all of the thin cot.

"Jack, you know, I could've carried Elizabeth by myself!" Will muttered to Jack, who looked offended.

"Not if guards or whate'er had followed. I juss did wha' anyone would do," Jack shrugged.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked Octavia.

"Oh! I'm Captain Octavia, pleased to meet cha," Octavia put out her free hand, the other was hold up the covers. Elizabeth shook it and looked to Jack.

"Ok. Well G'night," Jack said. Turning to leave.

"Wait!"

"Wha'?"

"She can't sleep here-" Octavia began.

"Or with me, and the crew-" Will added.

"Not by myself!" Elizabeth protested.

Jack put out his hands.

"Shut yer traps! This is a large ship, she is. There's another room where ye two can sleep. But it's likely a mess so we'll 'af to wait til morning to move ye in," He pointed to WIll and Elizabeth. WHo blushed.

"Now, now, children-" Jack smiled. "-Yer married. Ye can 'ave yer own room. Fer tonigh' we can find another cot and Elizabeth," She turned to look at him. "Ye can sleep in here wif Octavia-"

"Captain..." Octavia interjected.

"Cap'n Octavia fer the night. Will can sleep with the crew, no worry. Savvy?"

"I'm not likely to sleep tonight anyways.." Will said. "I can just stay in here too. I'll sit in that chair." He pointed to a wooden chair that stood in the corner, it had a few boxes on top.

"Fine. I haf to get to the helm and steer. If ye don' mind. We haf to leave now. I think the Governor isn' too pleased..."

"Why not?" Octavia asked, her brow furrowing.

"They can tell ye," Jack said. Then he tipped his hat and left.

Will sighed and said, "I'll go get another cot. Hold on."

Then he too left. Elizabeth shifted unconfortably. Octavia decided to make conversation.

"So, yer the one who were captive?"

"Yes. At my father's house."

They wound up staying quiet for the most part. Will came back with a cot folded up. He put it on the other side or the room, and wiped it off. He set Elizabeth on it. Then he went to the corner, with the chair. He opened up the boxes and found some blankets.

"Ahh. There's no pillows... So, erm here." WIll took off his vest anf folded it, he set it at the top of the cot. Elizabeth laid down, and felt relieved.

Will took the chair and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I'm glad your-" He started. Then Adellaide entered the room. She was in her nightgown again, with the robe covering it.

"Whose this?" She asked. She glided over to Will and pushed him away. Immediatly, she began to tend to Elizabeth.

"This is my wife, Elizabeth. She's ill..." Will said.

"I can see that." Adellaide said. Octavia laid on the bed, covers up to her chin and watched as though it were mildly interesting.

Adellaide puched up her sleeves and pushed up Elizabeth's dress. Elizabeth gasped. "Who are you!" She cried. Will looked just as surprised if not more at Adellaide abrtuptness.

She began feeling Elizabeth's stomach. She sighed.

"She's not ill." Adellaide said, putting the thing back in her pocket.

"Good." Will said, walking over by Elizabeth kissing her hand.

"Well, nothin' tha' won't go away in nine monthes. Perhaps less, I can't tell how far along ye are. Maybe a few monthes. When was the last time ye saw eachother? If he's the father..."

"I'm pregnant? Wait! Of course he would be the father. It's only been a few weeks... two I think."

"Is that when you last-" Adellaide started.

"Don't!" Octavia said. "I don' need to 'ear this."

"So cover yer ears." Adellaide said, turning to her.

"Yes... it was. We were just married you see," Will said.

"Ahah.." Adellaide said.

"Well, yer wif child; congratualations," Octavia said, sarcastically.

"I see." Elizabeth said. "Well thank you miss-"

"It's Adellaide, just Adellaide," Adellaide said. Elizabeth nodded. Will held Elizabeth's hands.

"I think I'll sleep now," Elizabeth said. She showed no emotion to the news she was just told. Will smiled.

"Good night then." Adellaide's robe swept the floor as she walked out.

Octavia was sleepy herself. So she turned over and muttered, "Ye'll keep the monsters away, I'll wager." She said to Will. He smirked.

"Yes." He said, tapping his sword by his side.

-

Anamaria walked down to the steps to the brig. _Damn these oders... _she thought. _I hate seein' the prisoners.. Give 'em food!_ She mocked Jack her head. She held water and bread in her hand. She reached his cell. He was breathing she could see, but if he was asleep there was no way Anamaria would risk waking a navvy commordore. Especially one that almost caught them. She set the bread in the cell and the water next to it. Then she tip-toed out of the brig.

Norrington laughed in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: Well, chappie 11. Who knew? I did! Lol. This was a really fun chapter to write. **

A Bit Closer, Johnny: Thank ye! The Oscars are coming up the 27th! Whoot! Johnny alert!

JillValentine44: I gotta graduate too. Lol. Thanks, I support Drunk Jack! Thank you!Do you mind if I borrow your paticular idea for Elizabeth's pregnancy? You know what I am talking about. The same thing that happened to Celeste...?

CaptainAnna13: Here I go again. If everything was peachy it wouldn't be any fun! Plus, I know what's gonna happen. Plus, I am already writing the next chappie! No worries! Bad influence on moi? No. Lol. Well...maybe a lil.. lol.  
:D

**I must encourage all of ye scallawags to review! Also, to read eachother's stories lol. Thanx!**

**Ta!**


	12. Insecure

**A/N (2/19):** I have hit writer's block… I need a way out!

**A/N (2/24):** Oh boy…

**A/N (3/1):** Hi. ((Waves)) I am so sorry everyone! I hit some writer's block until I found a way out, thankfully. To show people how sorry I am I will give you each, ((looks in Johnny bin)), Jack Sparrow shirt! It is quite lovely if I do say so myself. Well, ladies you know how it works. (:

* * *

"I think I'll sleep now," Elizabeth said. She showed no emotion to the news she was just told. Will smiled.

"Good night then." Adellaide's robe swept the floor as she walked out.

Octavia was sleepy herself. Therefore, she turned over and muttered, "Ye'll keep the monsters away, I'll wager." She said to Will. He smirked.

"Yes." He said, tapping his sword by his side.

Anamaria walked down to the steps to the brig. _Damn these orders... _she thought. _I hate seein' the prisoners... Give 'em food!_ She mocked Jack her head. She held water and bread in her hand. She reached his cell. He was breathing she could see, but if he was asleep there was no way Anamaria would risk waking a navy commodore; especially one that almost caught them. Anamaria set the bread in the cell and the water next to it. Praying he did not hear her, she tiptoed out of the brig.

Norrington laughed in the dark.

* * *

Elizabeth lay in the dark, twirling her wedding ring around her finger. She lay on her right side, towards the wall. She told herself she was lying that way so she would not see Octavia; but really, she was afraid of facing Will. She tried to keep quiet, knowing that if she moved that Will would wake up. She smiled at the moon. She knew how peaceful he looked when he slept. Although, most the time she watched him, he was looking back at her as well. This time, however, she did not want to see the look in his eyes. She didn't want the influence on her, whether it was good or bad. Elizabeth knew she would have to deal with most of this by herself, as her own mother didn't make it threw childbirth. Deep down, she knew she was terrified. This baby, her baby, was growing inside of her. Elizabeth knew she could only do the bare minimum of what she knew about children. She did not know any tricks to getting children to eat their food, or clean up after themselves. It was mind boggling how much she would need ot learn in the next few monthes. She did not even know who to ask for help, if anyone. Asking for advice about bearing children was not the sort of thing you brought up in a normal conversation. It was her baby, and she would learn.

She sighed and rolled over, now feeling safe to look at Will. To her surprise, he was not there. She sighed. She was worried about nothing.

"Nervous?" Octavia asked in the dark. She heard Elizabeth jump. Octavia smirked.

"What do I have to be nervous about?"

"You do know yer havin' a child, right?" Octavia said, sarcastically. She rolled over facing Elizabeth, and propped herself up on her right elbow.

Elizabeth did not reply. "It is your first, isn't it?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admitted, staring up at the rough ceiling.

"You're no' nervous?" Octavia asked skeptically.

"It's not as though I know anyone who has had a child," Elizabeth snapped. "I can't ask for advice."

"I see…" Octavia replied.

"Should I be nervous?" Elizabeth asked after a minute.

"Are ye?"

Elizabeth sighed. She stopped twirling the ring.

"Wha' does William think of this?"

"I haven't really had the chance to ask," Elizabeth said.

"Well, sugges' ye do before ye 'av the child," Octavia suggested. She did not know why she was even asking, really.

"I have quite a few months…" Elizabeth said.

"Aye. They'll go fas' though," Octavia chided.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

Octavia was partly surprised that Elizabeth even asked these sorts of questions. She would have figured that Elizabeth was all about propriety. She had heard that all high-class women were that way. She did not know though, for she had never bee accepted as a high-class woman.

"I've 'eard stories," Octavia said simply. "I migh' suggest ye get some sleep. Pirates always wake at dawn; hung-over or not."

Elizabeth heeded her warning, knowing that she was true. She had read enough pirates books, and heard enough stories that she knew it must be true. She turned over again and fell into a light sleep. Octavia sighed when she heard the easy breathing of Elizabeth. _Tha' was too close fer me liking_, Octavia thought.

Will was sitting at the stern. He was watching the ocean, and the glimmer of the moon bounce off the water. It was beautiful, despite how tired he was. His eagerness was taunting him to stay awake. He felt as though Elizabeth might give birth tonight. He lay back putting his hands behind his head, watching the stars. He might not be on the night watch but he could not fall asleep. Especially in that chair.

He wondered what time it might be. It was either late, or very early. It just depended on how you look at it. He heard footsteps but figured it was just one of the crew, but they were too uneven. He tilted his head back to see Jack.

"Jus' as I suspected…" Jack muttered.

"What did you expect?"

"Octavia to throw you out," Jack said. Will sat up and turned around. He stood up and leaned against the starboard side of the ship.

"Always right aren't you, Captain?" Will asked.

"Nothin' gets passed me, mate," Jack grinned. Will returned the grin and rolled his eyes.

"It's almos' dawn, ye better get down to the crew's quarters. There'll be a spare hammock down there for ye," Jack said. He turned around and went to relieve Anamaria of the helm. She glared at him and headed down to the crew's deck, where she insisted on staying.

Jack merely smiled in return as she head down below. Will watched the ocean for a minute longer before he too, began to head below.

"Wait'!" Jack called.

"What, cap'n?"

"Ye better get those cots out before midday. Ye know how the crew will taunt ye," Jack said, before he drew out his compass and opened it. He just turned the wheel a bit and stared out in front of him.

"Listen, Jack. I don't want any special treatment…" Will began. Jack cut him off.

"If ye insist'. Now get to bed," Jack said.

"Well, Elizabeth would like it I suppose. Her own room I mean," Will started again.

"Here 'ow about this? Ye accept the offer, and get the cot and put it in the first mate's room," Jack shrugged. He was not good at proposing any proposition.

"That would mean I was first mate," Will clued in.

"I s'ppose." Jack said simply. He refused to look at him.

"I'm no sailor," Will said.

"Apparently yer no pirate either," Jack said looking at him. "Pirates take the first promotion their cap'n suggests."

Will stayed quiet.

Jack sighed. "If ye get the 'ang of it in a few weeks, then I'll offer ye again. If ye accept then, yer apart of me crew. Elizabeth coul' stay too, she's good at getting' outta bad situations I hear."

"I wouldn't want her aboard," Will said, shaking his head.

"Why do ye disagree at everthin' I say!" Jack complained.

"Elizabeth's with child!" Will cut Jack off.

"Wha'?" Jack said, amused.

"Don't make me repeat it twice. She'll not want special treatment for it."

"So, that's what's wrong with her?" Jack smirked, he had known so many hours before Will. He knew since he looked in Elizabeth's bearu.

"Aye. Adellaide's confirmed it," Will looked down.

"Well, Adellaide knows best…"

"Yeah, she's smart for a girl her age…" Will said, nodding.

"And what would tha' be?"

"Ah… I do not know. I assume her twenties… perhaps younger," Will muttered.

Jack snorted. He turned his attention back to his compass for a moment, and then turned back to Will.

"Congratulations mate," Jack smiled. He would make a good father, he assumed.

**A/N:** I have a few chapters to upload tonight. ( :. Sorry again that I haven't been very faithful. I have decided though, to upload a new chapter or two or more… every week.

A bit Closer, Johnny: Thank you. Weren't the Oscars just awesome:evil grin:

JillValentine44: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you're nearly caught up! Don't get into trouble if you get caught reading in class! You worry me sometimes Jill! I can't believe you rushed a test… how'd you do? Lol. I know pairing is awful… But it's defiantly a Will/Liz fic… I dunno about Jack and Octavia pairing. Perhaps… Did Octavia kill her rapist:dun dun dun:D

Calliope Foster: A new reviewer! Yay! Sorry I didn't update sooner… Lol.

Classicaldancer: (Loves your name (: ) Thanks for the compliment. I switched to Microsoft Word instead of just regular notepad. It does grammar… I hope it's ok anayways. It doesn't catch everything.

Homewrecker: Yes, I'll finish it. (: I got a lil' writer's block. So, I stressed for a couple of days before I found a way out.

A Depp Girl: Thank you so so so so so much! Promise I'll update more often. (:

Thanks again for putting up with me. Please, review!

ta


	13. A Morning to Remember

**A/N**: This is the second chapter today folks. Review please!

"Yeah, she's smart for a girl her age…" Will said, nodding.

"And what would tha' be?"

"Ah… I do not know. I assume her twenties… perhaps younger," Will muttered.

Jack snorted. He turned his attention back to his compass for a moment, and then turned back to Will.

"Congratulations mate," Jack smiled. He would make a good father, he assumed.

* * *

By that time, the sky was beginning to turn red, and the sun was a deep red hanging over the ocean. Jack sighed; he had not slept yet, but took duty over the few that were hung-over.

Turning to Will he said, "Well, best get that cot out, mate. I know!" He said, before Will could interrupt. "But if you decide ye wan' to consider it, well, this is yer only chance…"

Will nodded. "Where is it?"

"Me side cabin," Jack said, he pulled out the large key and handed it to Will. "This gets you in the cabin, and you just go to the left."

"Right, then." Will took the key and left for the cabin. He went below, where it was still dark, and headed for Jack's cabin. He put the key in a lock and opened the door, it smelled strongly of rum. He grinned figuring that Jack would always keep his cabin this way. He turned and shut the door and put the key in his pocket. Several bottles of rum lay on the ground but, other than that, it was clean. The desk was in order, and his bed was even clean. Will went to the side cabin and opened it up. It appeared this was a storage room for Jack. He found the cot folded under a crate of what Will assumed was rum. He put the rum on the ground and took the cot in his hands. It was big and it took Will two hands to carry it. He exited the side cabin and put down the cot. He picked it up again ad made sure he was not going to step on any rum bottles; he made his way over to the door. He set down the cot again and opened the door. Picking up the cot, he scooted his way to the hallway and set the cot down again. He turned and shut the door, locking it with the key. He picked up the cot and made his way a few yards to the first mate's cabin. It was damp and musty, figuring no one had used it since the days of Barbossa.

He went in the room and set the cot down in the dark. He went to the hallway and took the single torch that lit it up. He took it in the room and found a spot to set it in the wall. The room was worse than he thought. It had a thick layer of dust lying on top of everything. There was only a cabinet and a side table. Will sighed. He knew Elizabeth would have a fit if she saw this. He decided he would clean it quickly, and make his way back to the deck. Therefore, he snuck over to the storage room.

Trying to be very quiet, he opened the door, thankful to see the candle extinguished, but a pink glazing over the room. What he did not notice was the pistol he faced.

"What do ye think you're doin'?" Octavia asked.

"Where'd you get that pistol?" Will retorted.

"Ye only left yer effects in plain site…" Octavia smiled. Octavia smiled as Will's face flushed, she put a finger to her lips with her free had and pointed to Elizabeth; who had not yet awoken to find this site.

"Can I have them back, Captain?" He put emphasize on the word, _"Captain"._ She shrugged, and laughed.

"I'll leave ye to the mercy of yer wife," She let her voice trail off. She smirked when he clenched his fists. "Temper, temper…"

She uncocked the pistol and put it on the floor. She pushed it to his feet where he picked it up and put it in his waistband. He took his scabbard and put it in his belt. Elizabeth was just waking, her eyes sleepy when she noticed Will.

"Good morning, darling," He said walking over to her and kissing her forehead. Octavia gagged in disgust.

"Morning," She replied sleepily. She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I think I would like to go on deck today."

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I could do with a cup of tea but, other than that- I'm fine," she said, sitting up. She looked a little bit better, but Will still looked doubtful.

"Oh no, yer no' goin' on deck," Octavia said. "I 'aver been here a lot longer than you and I've yet to go on deck."

Suddenly, Jack stood in the doorway. "Tis a shame, eh luv?" He said.

"Jack-"

"Captain," He corrected. "If ye gimme yer word, ye won't harm me crew, or ship, or anything rebellious… ye can go aboard."

"But-"

He cut her off. "Ye'll also 'ave to 'elp Cotton serve food, as ye can't do anythin' else- yet"

She pondered it for a moment. He really did not leave her anything to do-except escape.

"Ye can't escape either," He added seeing the look on her face. "Dowe 'ave an accord?" He held out his hand.

"Aye," She said, and shook his hand. They both tightened their grip, to where their hands loss feeling completely. She tried to cover herself as best as she could, as she was still in a corset, showing off her figure.

"Nothin' I haven' seen, luv," Jack said with a smirk. "Now if ye'll excuse me…" He left the room and shut the door. Octavia sighed.

"Daft…" Octavia muttered incoherently about Jack.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bloody Jack," Octavia said, letting herself drop on the bed, flat. Elizabeth did not even flinch, figuring she would have to get used to a sailors mouth. Will decided it would be better to jus sit quietly and stroke Elizabeth's arm.

"Well, Elizabeth," Will started, after minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I am cleaning up, but before I do, I'll get you a cup of tea."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, grinning at him.

"Do ye think it'd be alrigh' if I take this bloody thing off?" Octavia asked the couple.

"Erm, well, you'll have to ask Adellaide…" Will said, blushing.

"Do you mind getting' her for me?" Octavia asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Of course. I'll get Adellaide and Elizabeth's tea," He said, getting up.

With that, he made sure he had his effects and left the room. He grabbed a mop and the bucket on his way out. He put them in the first mate's room, bumping into the crew, who had just woken. Will kept to his work though, not wanting it to seem obvious that he had not slept the night before. He gently knocked on Adellaide's door. She opened it and returned to her room; which for the moment was the sick bay, but she had had Jack close off a section with a curtain, for some privacy. She had on practical clothes for a pirate ship: trousers, and a cotton shirt. Both were simple and plain, but hugged her fragile outline. She had just finished re-plaiting her hair into it's usual three French braids and stood up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Octavia asked for you," Will said. Nodding he left the room and walked out. He went to the kitchen where Cotton was already fixing breakfast for the many crewmembers; they waited eagerly, even though the meal was usually tasteless but they did not care usually.

Will entered the kitchen where Cotton was stirring something that had not specific taste or smell. In fact, it did not have much of a color either. Will asked for the tea and Cotton pointed to a small drawer when in a tin tea was held. Will quickly boiled water, and fixed the tea. He head back towards the cabin, hearing shouts amongst the women in the cabin. He entered to see Octavia standing up, and Adellaide blocking her entrance.

"You haven't properly healed yet," Adellaide said. "But if yo want to gain an infection to that-" She poked the wound as Octavia tensed.

"It's no' like I am goin' to be fightin'!" Octavia said. "I am just cookin'. Maybe a little bit more!"

"Go right ahead," Adellaide said. She threw Will a sharp look- as if it were his fault. He smiled his apologies. "Don't take off the corset!" She warned.

"Do you have any extra clothes?" Octavia asked Will. He looked uncomfortably until Elizabeth giggled.

"You could borrow some old things of the crew's…" Will mused.

"Wonderful. Can I get them?"

"Actually they're in the sick bay…" Will let his voice trail off.

"That's where that girl is staying!" Octavia gasped.

"Oh yes!" Will said, pretending to be concerned. He tended to Elizabeth handed her the tea and Octavia sat on the bed. "Well, you had better get in there and get them. Might want to-"

"Apologize? I s'ppose!" Octavia threw the couple a look. "But only so I can earn my keep- even if I am 'ere against my will!"

Octavia walked down to the sick bay, and knocked on the door. Adellaide opened it and threw out some old clothes, including a shirt and breeches.

"Thank you," Octavia said simply to the shut door. She was not going to apologize until she had to. She knew it would be rude to ask Elizabeth and Will to leave the room to change, so she went into a musty old room. She was surprised to see the window opened. Assured no one was going to open the door, she began to undress.

Will decided he had better get cleaning that room if he wanted it done in time to eat. He opened the door, to see Octavia half-naked.

"Why don't you just paint my portrait?" Octavia sneered turning around, so all he saw was her back.

"I-" He started.

"Get the crew too!" Octavia snapped.

"Sorry!"

Then he shut the door. He shook it off, deciding not to mention to anyone. He went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Next to him was John O'Nikels. He was a tall, burly Irish man with a shaved head, and a bright red beard. To those that did not know him he seemed unusual. However, to those that did know him, he was a loud cheerful man who drank his liquor like water. He was teasing Anamaria along with Joshua Keane, who had taken a liking to Anamaria. She seemed not to have noticed. On the other side of Will was Anamaria. She was smiling and shaking her head.

"Morning'," Will said to Anamaria. She returned the greeting.

"So then," Josh began. "I snuck up behind 'er, and yelled, 'Evenin' She nearly wet herselv, she did!"

The table erupted in laughter; Anamaria took the teasing good heartedly. After the table quieted Anamaria retorted, "Ye forgot how I decked ye one, Keane!"

Will had just began to finish off his breakfast, when Octavia strode into the kitchen. Her eyes were searching and she spotted Will. She began to walk over and Will panicked.

"So, does everyun get to see me stark nekkid firs' thin' in the mornin'?" She yelled at him, knocking over his water onto the floor. He just looked at her.

"What's wrong, Will?" John asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"I walked in on her! How was I suppose to know she was changing in the first mate's room?" He cried.

Again, the table was choking back laughter after a look from Octavia.

"What are ye doin' out of the room?" John Smith asked.

"I was suppose to help in the kitchen!" She said.

"Aye. Well, lass, yer a bit late…" Josh said.

"Apparently!" She asked. She stormed off into the kitchen leaving the table in laughter. At least everyone took it well. Will worried how the noon meal was going to look to him though, after hearing some loud clangs in the kitchen and Cotton's parrot screeching, "Dance the jig!" Will smiled to himself, and reminded himself to look for anything suspicious when it came time to eat again.

**A/N**: That's all I have written right now!

Reviews?


	14. Fish Stew

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a waste of your time to sue me I am afraid. If I could afford them, do you think I would be writing on here? No. ( :

A/N: Already, I've broken my promise. However, I swear I have a good excuse! Honest! I had to go to the doctor get a few blood tests, and a shot. Yeah, a shot. Those freaking things hurt. So, I am a few days late, and I am terribly sorry. Forgive me?

Without further ado, chapter fourteen:

"I was supposed to help in the kitchen!" She said.

"Aye. Well, lass, yer a bit late…" Josh said.

"Apparently!" She asked. She stormed off into the kitchen leaving the table in laughter. At least everyone took it well. Will worried how the noon meal was going to look to him though, after hearing some loud clangs in the kitchen and Cotton's parrot screeching, "Dance the jig!" Will smiled to himself, and reminded himself to look for anything suspicious when it came time to eat again.

* * *

Octavia was especially determined to earn her keep. Although she wasn't a good cook, and she didn't like being on the Pearl, she had to give it her best shot. She took to making fish stew, which was simple enough and was one of the few things she learned from the cook when she was with Norrington. Cotton was in there as well, but he seemed a bit irritated with Octavia already. She thought it would be best if she just worked by herself. True, it was the best way she did work; but it was her least favorite.

She took one of the few, old spices form a shelf above the large stove and poured some in. She had no idea what the herb was but, at least the stew could have a more exotic flavor. Octavia was never one to care what people thought of her, she was a woman pirate for goodness' sake! She smirked at the thought of caring what other people might think of her.

After a few minutes the endless chatter ended in the crew's dining room, she figured that everyone was off to work. She took a second herb from the shelf and smelt it, it smelt odd. Octavia knew the smell before, but couldn't place it. She shrugged and added it to the bubbling pot. Cotton seemed content, doing absolutely nothing. Octavia always had something to do for the crew. Her crew, that is.

Her corset was beginning to itch, and it was annoying her. She knew it wouldn't be lady-like to itch herself. However, it was like trying to reach that one spot on your back that you can never get to. She tried to itch it with the back of her neck, trying to ease the urge. It didn't help. She shifted the corset as much as she could without using her hands, but it didn't help. Finally, the temptation of running her nails across her back was too great. She itched it. Finally, it was content. For the moment anyways.

Suddenly the Pearl shifted to its portside and Octavia was lucky to have moved out of the way before the stew moved a few inches towards her. Luckily, it didn't topple over, but some of it dripped over the side. She sighed in relief. It would have been painful to have that pot, or the stew hit you. She took up arag and pushed it back on the back end of the stove. She looked to Cotton, who looked just as relieved as she did, and he motioned for her to go above deck. She flashed him half of a smile and ran down the hall.

Octavia rushed down the hall, scrambling. Finally, she reached the deck where the crew was scrambling around, tightening ropes, and taking orders. Jack stood firm at the helm, he had a look of calm on his face. Octavia rushed up to him, despite the looks form some of the crew. Her hair was creeping out of the braid and on to her face. She was in an adrenaline rush, the excitement pulsing in her body. At least, she hoped it was excitement.

"Wha's goin' on, Jack?" She shouted.

"The Mishap is following us an' it's Captain to you, _Captain_…" He said to her then shouted, "Run out the sweeps ye lazy dogs!"

The crew obeyed and many flew below deck. Jack seemed satisfied and focused on what Octavia assumed was the horizon.

"The Mishap? With-" She started but, Jack roughly cut her off.

"With Captain Ked? That would be 'im!"

"But the Black Pearl is the fastest ship…!"

"Funny, I was the one who started that whole statement! It's really caught on!" Jack smirked at her. She stood dumbfounded, how could he joke when Captain Ked was pursuing him?

"Why don' ye blow it then?"

"We're low on cannons and what not, missy! Ye better get below deck…"

"Ye forget Jack that I am Captain Octavia!" She put her hands on her hips and stood still.

"Interestin'…." Jack muttered, turning the wheel a bit more to the east.

"Wha's interesting?"

"Ye started that statement," He concluded. "Pity it won't catch on now..."

"Ye ignorant bastard… I'm not goin' anywhere, but ye better ready the cannons, they're close," Octavia said, clearly unmoved by his statement.

"This is my ship, missy. I'll not be insulted on my ship. If I hear ye doin' tha' again ye'll be scrubbing the decks, Savvy?" He turned to her, then turned to the remaining crew, who were just as unsettled as a few minutes before, and shouted, "Ready the cannons!"

Octavia smirked and replied sarcastically, "Aye, Savvy. Oh great Captain Sparrow." She bowed a dramatic bow. He smiled and said, "Tha's more like it."

The Mishap was coming up on their portside.

Norrington lay awake, chewing on his bread, wondering what was going on. He decided it was better not to fuss if he had any hope of escaping. He continued to sit there, chewing on moldy bread.

**A/N**: I know it's short, but this was the only spot that was the best to stop. I have written a few more chapters, and will, I give you all my word, update on time.

A Depp Girl: Thank ye so much. You get a cookie, and a lifetime supply of rum.

A Bit closer, Johnny; Yeah I think Elizabeth will do. Lol. She'll get into it more later, or will she? ((Cue creepy jaws music or other music…)) For your trip, you get a lovely collection of Johnny glasses, and a nice cool three-corner hat. ( :

Jack's girl: Oh! A new reviewer! I love new faces, or names…whatever. You get your choice of a collector's item: Mort Rainey's Doritos chips, or Sands cell phone. ( :

CaptainAnna13: Hola! Don't skip too fast; you'll wear yourself out. It's not fun skipping when your tired ether. Trust me. I love Octavia too, but look out she has a short temper…or she will…I think. For you, a nice compass personally held by Captain Jack himself. ( :


	15. Keep Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Trust me…if I did, oh the possibilities!

* * *

"Ye ignorant bastard… I'm not goin' anywhere, but ye better ready the cannons, they're close," Octavia said, clearly unmoved by his statement.

"This is my ship, missy. I'll not be insulted on my ship. If I hear ye doin' tha' again ye'll be scrubbing the decks, Savvy?" He turned to her, and then turned to the remaining crew, who were just as unsettled as a few minutes before, and shouted, "Ready the cannons!"

Octavia smirked and replied sarcastically, "Aye, Savvy. Oh great Captain Sparrow." She bowed a dramatic bow. He smiled and said, "Tha's more like it."

_The Mishap_ was coming up on their portside.

Norrington lay awake. He was chewing on his bread, wondering what was going on. He decided it was better not to fuss if he had any hope of escaping. He continued to sit there, chewing on moldy bread.

**Chapter fifteen: Keep Safe**

Will was readying the cannons, trying not to think of the other pirate ship catching them. Luckily, it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Whether or not that Jack made the statement, it was true. Hardly any ship ever caught the _Black Pearl_. Although, it was unusual for Jack to run from a ship, especially if they didn't have any cargo, or if they had no valuables. Will didn't think they had any valuables on board; but, what Will forgot was they had a few valuables on board, they had the Governor's daughter, who was currently missing form Port Royal, even if the Governor saw her going willingly. They also had a wanted pirate captain, well two if you counted both Jack and Captain Octavia. Not to mention, they had Commodore Norrington in the brig. Luckily, Will refused to let his mind wander, and finished fixing the loose rope. Just then, he thought of the most valuable thing on board, to him, Elizabeth. He took one last look at the rope, and hurried down the rigging to the deck. Once his feet hit the ground, he ran to the corridor where Elizabeth was.

He opened the door and found Elizabeth staring out the porthole. It wasn't much of a view really, just The Mishap's starboard side. She jumped when Will tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Will!" She threw her arms around his shoulders. He didn't hesitate to hold her as well, but let go sooner than he wished to.

"Who is it, Will?" She asked, Will wanted to smirk knowing she had read about many pirates, and knew most of the ship's and captain's names.

"The Mishap-"

"Captain Ked?"

"Yes. You need to keep safe-"

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped.

"Just go in Jack's cabin… I just don't want anything to happen to you," Will said. He took her hands and kissed each of her fingers.

She smiled and nodded.

"I have to go back on deck, alright? I'll be back when it's over," He said, relieved. He turned around but, Elizabeth grabbed his hand. He turned around and she kissed him, "Keep safe…I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back," He said, a new feeling in the pit of his stomach. Regret, he wished he could stay with her and just hold her. He let go of her hand and went out the door, and took one last look at her.

Norrington was restless. He was in need of a shave, and needed to clean up some. He stood up pacing, his hat still firm on his head, as was his powered wig. Wondering what the commotion was about, he rubbed his eyes.

He would find out soon.

Octavia stood with her feet planted on the deck, with an unfamiliar sword in her hand. It was light, and seemed to be in good shape. She was restless, like the rest of the crew and couldn't hide the excitment in her eyes. The rush always got Octavia in the end, whether she liked it or not. The crew of the Pearl was equally restless, growling and hissing at the enemy ship.

Jack stood next to Octavia, a look of tranquility on his face; except for a undiscovered look in his eyes. Octavia could hardly wonder what it was wrong with him at that point. Once the ships were nearly side by side, did Jack notice Octavia's face. He realised she would try to escape. He couldn't have that.

"Connelly! Take Octavia below!" Jack shouted behind him.He turned leaving Octaviato stare at his back.

"Ye gotta be jokin', Ja- Cap'n!" Octavia protested. Once she saw the large man behind her did she pull out her pistol. She took Jack, unaware. She held the pistol to his throat as a hostage. The ships were finally lined up and once the plank was firmly rested on the edge did she scurry across before the Pearl crew knew what had happened. Once on Captain's Ked's ship, The Mishap did she feel safe.

That's when she felt the daggar in her side.

A/N: I had the oddest dream. My mom threw me a banquet thing; complete with the fancy dresses and white elbow-length gloves. Also, complete with the famous guests. You can imagine why it's a dream. ( : Johnny and Vanessa were there; so was Orlando but, he was by himself. They were all dresses up, weird. Conan O'Brian introduced me to them, (even though I don't think he even knows them…) Vanessa gave me a huge hug and kissed me on both cheeks. Then Johnny gave me a hug and kissed me too. ((blush and giggle)) We talked and stuff.. but I don't remember anything I said. But my gloves were shrinking… Then I was in a dress shop, I don't know why.

I was all by myself and then Orlando comes running up to me, grabbing my hands. I say, "I need a hug…" He picks me up and gives me this huge hug. I kissed his face…it was so weird. He said something about carrying me all day, I was like No, I am good…Really.

So he put me down and said, "Johnny left us with a bunch of Indians…" I was like, No, you're crazy. Johnny isn't here.. "Exactly," he says. Then he took me outside, and there was a note on the car. It said something about seeing me later, and it had his signature. Then Orlando was talking, and I woke up.

I assume whatever he was saying wasn't that important because I woke up in the middle of it. Just thought'd I'd share. What do you think it means?

Grape

A/N:3/24

Holy crap. This will be a late update I see... No excuse either. Except I was gone a while...

A Bit Closer, Johnny: Hope your trip is fairing well! I'm so jealous! BAH! ( :

A Depp Girl: Sorry for the wait, and because I made you wait you get tiny umbrellas to put in your mug with your lifetime supply of rum. ( :

D

A/N: I had the oddest dream. My mom threw me a banquet thing; complete with the fancy dresses and white elbow-length gloves. Also, complete with the famous guests. You can imagine why it's a dream. ( : Johnny and Vanessa were there; so was Orlando but, he was by himself. They were all dresses up, weird. Conan O'Brian introduced me to them, (even though I don't think he even knows them…) Vanessa gave me a huge hug and kissed me on both cheeks. Then Johnny gave me a hug and kissed me too. ((blush and giggle)) We talked and stuff.. but I don't remember anything I said. But my gloves were shrinking… Then I was in a dress shop, I don't know why.

I was all by myself and then Orlando comes running up to me, grabbing my hands. I say, "I need a hug…" He picks me up and gives me this huge hug. I kissed his face…it was so weird. He said something about carrying me all day, I was like No, I am good…Really.

So he put me down and said, "Johnny left us with a bunch of Indians…" I was like, No, you're crazy. Johnny isn't here.. "Exactly," he says. Then he took me outside, and there was a note on the car. It said something about seeing me later, and it had his signature. Then Orlando was talking, and I woke up.

I assume whatever he was saying wasn't that important because I woke up in the middle of it. Just thought'd I'd share. What do you think it means?

Grape

A/N:3/24

Holy crap. This will be a late update I see... No excuse either. Except I was gone a while...

SORRRRRRRYY again. ) :


	16. Old Aquaintances

Disclaimer: Yes, I own them. Yes, Jack is mine. Did I mention I am a pathological liar?

A/N: I was running out of ideas. Yes, I realized that I am going to need a brilliant plan now. Then I asked my mom for her unconditional wisdom. Then she gave me this idea… So, this one is for her. (:

* * *

"Connelly! Take Octavia below!" Jack shouted behind him. He turned leaving Octavia to stare at his back.

"Ye gotta be jokin', Ja- Cap'n!" Octavia protested. Once she saw the large man behind her did she pull out her pistol. She took Jack, unaware. She held the pistol to his throat as a hostage. The ships were finally lined up and once the plank was firmly rested on the edge did she scurry across before the Pearl crew knew what had happened. Once on Captain's Ked's ship, The Mishap did she feel safe.

That's when she felt the dagger in her side.

**Chapter 16: Old Acquaintances**

Jack knew the moment the dagger entered Octavia's side, that he made his target. It wasn't deep enough to do damage, but was deep enough to make her drop the pistol, and let him go. It did what he wanted, and he felt Octavia back away. The unfamiliar pirates began to attack. Once he unsheathed his cutlass there was no turning back. He looked up at Gibbs, and nodded. Gibbs needed no second bidding, and shouted at the crew to board. They did without any hesitation.

Octavia realized what she would have to pay later, once she was back aboard the _Pearl_. Fortunately, she didn't plan on going back on the _Pearl_. Once the rest of the crew aboard the _Pearl_, and were involved in the fight, she figured she could slip away. Where, she had no idea. However, she knew that every ship had rowboats, and that would be her means of escape, should it come to that.

The rest of the crew boarded, with adrenalin, pulsing threw their veins. The put their dirty tricks to work. They did every trick they knew; especially Jack's personal favorite: taking out the pistol. Now, not many of them had pistols yet. Nevertheless, they did have tricks up their sleeves. They tripped, they threw their legs under them, everything possible. Cotton was especially good at these tricks. At this moment, he had his cutlass pushed threw another man. That man let a string of curse words spill from his mouth, before his trailed off, the life leaking from him. Luckily, since this was an Italian ship, the man cursed in Italian and it had no effect on Cotton. Cotton looked with no remorse. This man had tried to take his life; he considered it self-defense.

Gibbs on the other hand, liked to stick to the rules. He respected them like superstitions and a few years back, swore to keep to them. He was a man of his word, and so, he played out the rules. He took them to his advantage.

Joshua Keane was fighting a large man, who was fierce. Joshua's back was against Anamaria's back. Her heat radiated off of her to Joshua. He smirked hoping that someday she would become something more than a friend and shipmate. Then Anamaria moved, plunging her cutlass threw the heart of her attacker. She spit on him and moved on to her next victim. When Joshua felt the heat move, he glanced behind him, a vital mistake: his attacker cut him across the stomach, a deep extreme cut. His mouth opened to an "O" and fell down. Blood spilled off of him, and onto the deck of the Mishap. Soon after, the light from his eyes faded, and he was no more.

Jack watched Joshua fall, and he tensed. He hated to see any of his men fall under in a fight. Just then, he turned and saw the Captain, Captain Ked. She smirked when she saw him and pointed her cutlass near his crotch. His eyes bulged a little, not from the shock at the weapon being so near to his goods, but that he recognized the owner. Her name was Alonza. She used to be his partner, in crime and in parenthood.

**²**

Elizabeth wrung her hands in her dress, worry over coming her. A pin rolling up and down her stomach as anxiety took over. She shut her eyes so tight, that it was painful. She refused to look out the window, in case of what she saw.

Finally, she could take it no more. She glanced out the window. At that moment, she saw Will, and he caught her eye. He mouthed, "Below." She knew that he wanted her to go below, which would mean that something was wrong. She was so worried that she just did as she was told for once, without questioning the authority.

She scampered out of the room, and head below. When she got lower, she heard a humming. She knew that there was no one else on board, or at least no one she knew of, besides Adellaide. She wondered why Adellaide was below. Elizabeth wandered down the hallways, and called, "Adellaide?"

There was only one answer, but it was a man's voice, saying, "How nice to see you again, Mrs. Turner."

She recognized the voice, and rushed towards the sound of it. She came to the brig and ignoring the stench, she clutched the bars.

"Commodore?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?"

She paled at the sight of his gash, which was wrapped with what appeared to be one of his stockings. He looked ghastly. His wig was still upon his head, the blue navy coat still wrapped around him, but he wasn't the same.

"I'll be right back," She muttered and hurried up to the storage room, she grabbed a bunch of bandages, and anything else that looked vital in a cut like this. With an arm full of remedies, she ran back down to the brig. Norrington looked up at her.

"Take off your shirt…" She said, preparing the bandages.

"This isn't exactly-"

"Proper? Indeed. Now is not the time, James… Hurry!" She coaxed. He did as he was told, but wouldn't make eye contact.

"Alright, lay on the ground… This might hurt." Without the strength to argue, he lay flat. Elizabeth saw how the cut was either infected, or something else was horribly wrong. She took up a bandage, and a bottle of rum, and sighed. She knew it was only for a while, considering the second this battle was over, Adellaide would come down here and fix him up proper. However, she took the rum, and uncorked it with her teeth, she spit out the cork, and it rolled towards the end of the cell. She picked up the rum in her right hand, and timidly poured some into the cut. He howled with pain, and Elizabeth's eyes welled up at a friend being in pain.

"I'm so sorry…" She said, he looked at her, and smiled weakly, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted.

A/N: Well, I hope this suppressed your needs for a fight. ( ; Plus, I am finally taking care of Norrington!

A special thank you to A Depp Girl, TinktheFairy (YAY! Your reviews make me laugh :D), and Calliope Foster for reviewing. Welcome home A Bit Closer, Johnny!

The rest of you: REVIEW!

P.S. Just for future reference, the ² doesn't mean anything, it's just a way of breaking up paragraphs.


End file.
